Fable: The Axe and Scottman
by Wes Green
Summary: Fable: The Axe and Scottman. A story of tragedy, courage, love, sacrifices and humor await you. Welcome back to the time of the legendary Heroes Guild. From Hollowmen to Hobbes. From the busy hustle and bustle of Bowerstone to the picturesque serenity of Oakvale. Welcome back to the land of Heroes and Villains. Welcome back to Albion.
1. Story Info!

**Fable: The Axe and Scottman ****– ****_Wes Green_**

Blurb + Author

_Fable: The Axe and Scottman _tells the perilous origin story of Kingsley Scott and his journey to become a legendary Hero of strength. The story is a piece of creative fan fiction based around the period of time of the original video game _Fable_ Created by those lovely people at Lionhead studios. It is centred on a noble family "_The Scott's_" that at the time had a large control of most of the farming areas and small villages north of one of Albion's busiest towns.

It is designed to recreate some of the writing styles and stir up some similar emotions to the original video game series. Hopefully, the story is a great tribute to the world and characters of Albion. I think it should be!

Kingsley Scott is a character I've made up for the role play section of the Lionhead forum. The more I play the character the more back story I seem to be "Inventing" for him in my head. So I decided to write it! Why not eh?

I'm new to writing. I have done a few short fable stories which can be found on the "Fan Creations" section on the Lionhead forums. I am a very scientific and factual person so becoming "Creative" doesn't really come naturally for me (But I'm enjoying trying!). Currently, I'm employed by a major pharmaceutical support company as a Microbiology Lab Manager (yawn….boring…). This story will be done in my spare time. I should drip feed in chapters here and there when I can….Hell I may even do some drawings to add an extra layer into the story (I do drawings too!)

As ever with all my stories I cannot guarantee that

1) Spelling and grammar will be great and

2) That the story will win any awards.

What I can guarantee is:

A story of tragedy, courage, love, sacrifices and humour a wait you. Welcome back to the time of the legendary heroes guild. From Hollomen to Hobbes. From the busy hustle and bustle of Bowerstone to the picturesque serenity of Oakvale. Welcome back to the land of Heroes and Villains.

Welcome back to Albion.

**Contents**

**Blurb and about the Author**

**Scott Family Tree**

**Albion**

**Main characters and supporting characters**

**_Prologue_**

**1) The lords of the house**

**1.1) ****Strong Arms. **

**1.2)****House of glass.**

**1.3)****The Woodcutter.**

**2) A Time to Forget.**

**2.1)****The tranquil forest. **

**2.2)****Woman.**

**2.3)**** "****For Them".**

**3) A Heroes Future**

**3.1)****The Scruffy Heroes. **

**3.2)****The time has come. **

**3.3)****Scott's Redemption. **

**_Epilogue_**

**Scott Family Tree**

**Albion**

**Main Characters**

**Kingsley Scott**

_The Protagonist of the story. Kingsley in the beginning of the story is a child (age 7) He is a big child for 7 and it is often remarked around the castle how strong he is for his age. As a child he is humorous, cheeky and often naughty. Later in the story as a Man he has grown to be nearly 7 feet and has a large muscular frame. He still retains the majority of his character traits although events in his life have left emotional scars that run deep.._

**Reginald Scott**

_Current Lord of House Scott. He is a large Burly man with a formidable character. He is the liege lord to many lower house lords which he governs from the family's seat in FarnaCastle. Farna is a small town that is located 80 miles north of Bowerstone. Reginald is married to Elizabeth Fairfax and they have two children Kingsley (7) and Louisa a baby aged (1). _

**Marcus Scott**

_The antagonist of the story. Marcus Scott is the younger brother of lord Reginald Scott. He is greedy corrupt and often tries to disrupt the credibility of his Lord Brother. He is Bitter and aggressive. If he wasn't Reginald's brother then he would have been thrown out of Farna years previously. _

**Reid**

_A kind man around 40. He tends to the gardens in and around Farna castle. He has become good friends with Kingsley and often gets the young lad to help him maintain the garden. _

**Elizabeth and Louisa Scott**

_Elizabeth Fairfax from house Fairfax__is the wife of Reginald. She loves her husband and her family dearly. She has two children Kingsley and baby Louisa. She would do anything for her family. Has a kind heart and always wants to help others. _

**Ronald Flowerman**

_Ronald is a lowborn woodcutter. He has no family and as he's always busy doing his job he finds it hard to socialise with others. He is an older man and if finding it increasingly hard to have the energy that is required to be a woodcutter. He owns a small cabin in the woods somewhere 40 miles between Farna and Bowerstone. _

**Emily**

_Emily is beautiful young lowborn woman with fire red hair and pale skin. She is playful and flirty. All she wants in her life is a good husband and a big family_


	2. Prologue

It was bright summer afternoon on the dirt road. The air was dry and there was little to no breeze. The sun beamed down on the back of Seb's neck and was starting to burn.

_This bloody sun._

With the heat and the weight of his backpack, Seb was starting to wish he had never bothered leaving Bowerstone this morning.

Seb had been travelling for hours. He was a travelling weapons vendor that was having a run of bad luck. Mostly his route was Bowerstone to Greatwood Lake and back. That route's trade had seemed to have dried up recently and he hadn't had a sniff of a sale for weeks. He had decided to try heading up north this week.

_Bowerstone to Gibbet Woods….yeah there will be loads of trade up there…. Maybe as far north as the Lychfield Graveyard?….as long as I don't have any trouble…. Could be hollomen up that way….._

As Seb contemplated where his travels would take him this week, he came to a fork in the road. There was an old sign post, barely standing upright, worn by years of weather and rot. It had an arrow pointing left and right. The right was marked "Gibbet Woods" and the left "Farna".

_Farna?...I have never been there…I know Farna locals can be….well….. not very friendly to outsiders…..but… maybe there's a good chance of some trade?...what the hell, why not?_

Seb, realising that he didn't have anything to lose and didn't particularly like the idea of running into some hollomen, took the left path.

As he plodded on, he felt his calf start to cramp.

"Damm it!" he shouted out in pain.

The pain suddenly worsened and he had to drop his back pack and sit down. He found a shaded area under a tree. As he rubbed his calf, he noticed a way up the road there appeared to be a little building.

_It's probably an inn._

Dehydrated and possibly suffering from heat exhaustion, Seb decided to head towards the inn.

_Get a nice drink, have a bite to eat and then I'll be on my way._

He picked up his back pack and hobbled down the road feeling sorry for himself as he did.

The small building was actually a fair size. It looked large enough to have a few rooms available and it also had an attached stable for horses.

_Definitely an inn. Great stuff._

He could already taste the ale.

Above the door to the inn was a large signpost. "The Axe and Scottman". Seb stood there looking at the sign for a second.

_That's a bizarre name for an inn._

It made no matter though as the only thing on his mind was quenching his thirst. As he entered the inn the first thing he noticed was the characteristic smell of stale ale. He wondered if his excitement could be seen on his face.

"Hello…young lad…You seem very happy to be in my inn."

The large man behind the bar was cleaning a tankard with a rag and with a welcoming smile waiting for a response from Seb.

"I am…I mean I am thirsty. I mean…can I have a pint of ale?...too hot today."

Seb stood there embarrassed by his mix up of words.

"No bother at all lad, Come in, take a seat at the bar." The large man said pointing to the chair closest to where he was stood.

Seb wandered over towards the bar. He noticed that there wasn't anyone else in the bar except a strange looking old man with a red hood in the corner playing with some cards. As Seb took his seat, the old man started to mumble something inaudible and then simply go back to playing with his cards. Sebastian thought nothing of it and turned to face the large colossus of an inn keeper.

"Big Jacks the name Lad. Nice to meet you."

_Big Jack? You don't say?_

"Sebastian. Yeah nice to meet you." Seb placed his backpack down. Jack passed Seb a pint of cold ale. As the tankard was placed down the foam leaked down the sides.

Seb quickly drank half of the tankard. It tasted so cold and so refreshing. He did notice that it was a bit gassy though.

"My kind of drinker." Jack said with a big smile through his stumbled chin.

As Seb placed the tankard down he was about the reply to Big Jack, but was stopped mid-way when he saw it. It hit him like a horsecart going at full pelt. The axe was magnificent.

Seb's attention was now totally focused on the axe. The axe hung on a massive rail behind the bar and was the biggest axe Seb had ever seen.

_Ever imagined_

It was worn but looked to be kept in good condition, made of various metals and had a whole variety of decorative patterns on it. There appeared to be some words engraved on it, but he couldn't make them out.

"Ahh….Sebastian. You like my axe do you?" said Jack chuckling.

Seb had seen and sold many great axes on his travels, but this axe was different. It seemed to radiate. It seemed alive.

"I do. It's awesome! Its extraordinary. How do you even wield it? The head of the axe must weigh the same as a horse!"

"It does…trust me." Jack said continuing to chuckle.

"Where did you get it? Who made it? How much did you buy it for? Did you get it in Bowerstone?" Seb, fixated on the axe, had forgotten about his ale.

"Well I didn't buy it I was given it and…are you drinking?" Jack said cutting the answers to Seb's questions short.

"errrrr….yeah….I am." Seb started to drink again continuing to stare at the massive weapon.

"It's a long story young lad and I'm sure you have better things to be doing with your afternoon."

Big Jack was right, Seb did have better things to be doing, he needed to make some money. He was down to his last few gold. This though, this was amazing. The axe was intriguing. How did such a weapon come to be made? What was it used for? Seb just had to know.

_Sales are gonna have to wait_

"Jack…do tell…. Please can I have another pint?"

"Absolutely lad….. The story starts with a boy….." Jack said.

The old man in the corner of the bar started to laugh out loud. Seb didn't notice though, he was intoxicated by the radiance of the axe.


	3. Strong Arms

**Chapter 1.11 REID**

Farna castle was in good keep. Reid, the gardener and overall handyman, had been employed with the Scott's at the castle for nearly a decade now. He knew every inch of the castle like the back of his hand and he was extremely proud of the job he did. He had a particularly busy day ahead of him. He needed to fix a bed frame in one of the guard's bedrooms, change a broken tile in the main dining hall, move some boulders from outside the main gates to the "Rockery", that Mrs. Scott had requested to be created in the courtyard, as well as all his other day-to-day jobs.

_I need some help._

Reid made his way from his quarters to the front gates. As he stepped out into the courtyard, he noticed that the day was bright and there was a crisp chill in the autumn winds. He didn't mind that though, as he knew he would be sweating by 10.00 AM, so he would welcome the cool air.

When he reached the gate, he looked up at the guard patrolling the upper perimeter walkway of the castle.

"Open the gates lad" he shouted to the guard. The guard nodded with a funny smirk on his face. As the gate opened, Reid's already bleak day got a whole lot worse.

_Those boulders are the size of pigs!_

The guard started to laugh. Reid didn't appreciate that, not one bit. Not considering everything he does around here for everyone.

"You think that's funny, do ya lad?" shouted Reid.

"Aye I do" said the laughing guard now belly laughing.

"Well….Good sir I need to just let you know that the bed frame you need fixing will be next week. Unfortunately I can't get the wood. Woodcutter's stock is low apparently." He said it with a formal tone.

The guard's laugh abruptly stopped. He looked like someone had just pissed on his shoes. Reid took a small amount of satisfaction from that. He would still fix the bed anyway; he was that kind of guy. He did however leave the guard thinking that he was sleeping on the floor again for the next week.

Reid eyed the large pile of huge boulders.

_How am I going to do this?_

He heard the footsteps of someone running towards him from behind. He turned around.

"Kings! Where have you been lad? These boulders are not going to shift themselves!" Reid said while patting the young lad's head.

Reid wasn't a particularly old man but lately he felt it. He always felt a sigh of relief when the boy would come to help out. This was definitely one of those times.

"Hey Reid! Got some boulders to shift do ya? Well I can help if ya like?" the young lad said to Reid.

"Thanks lad that would be great." Reid pointed over at the pile. The young lad glanced over.

"OK..No problem" the boy said and quickly ran over to the rocks.

The young lad was Kinsley Scott, the 7 year old first born of Lord Reginald and Elizabeth Scott. Out of all the Scott's, Kingsley was different. He had a kind heart. Overall, the house Scott over recent years had grown arrogant and selfish and had a reputation of been the most unforgiving liege lord of the north. It was only last week a farmer close to Windmill Hill had asked for some tax relief following a bad crop this summer. Marcus Scott, Lord Reginald's brother had refused the request and doubled his taxes for asking. He even slapped him. Reid still couldn't believe it. Marcus slapped a man who was asking for help. The worse part about it was Lord Reginald was present and let it happen. Lord Reginald had always been a formidable man but at least he used to always be fair and honest. Reid wasn't even sure about that these days.

He watched the young lad shift a few small boulders into the courtyard.

_Yeah young Kinsley was different. He only cares about helping others._

"Good lad. Are you not going to pick those big ones up?" Reid asked with an air of humour nodding towards the biggest rocks.

"You must be kidding Reid! I only have small arms." Kingsley said as he carried a few small boulders to the drop off point.

"Maybe… But they're strong arms lad, just like your dad's and your granddad." Reid picked up a sizable boulder. The boulder was heavy even for Reid.

"Ere Kings…..try this?" Reid handed him the boulder before the lad had a chance to refuse.

Kingsley gripped the boulder and initially bent forward under its weight. He quickly adjusted his stance to avoid tripping. He then stood upright holding the boulder comfortably.

"You see Lad. Strength of a hero. Just like your granddad."

Kingsley's granddad, the great Williem Reginald Scott, was a member of the Heroes Guild years ago and carried out many quests all over Albion. He had a great reputation for been incredibly strong. Apparently he wielded a 6ft. great sword in one hand. Unfortunately, Williem disappeared decades earlier when out on a quest, never to be heard of again. It hit Kinsley's father and uncle hard. They both were never the same since. Many of the town's people say that Farna hadn't been the same since the disappearance of their great "Hero Lord."

Reginald and Marcus Scott didn't appear to show any traits of heroes like their father Williem. Yes they were both big men but they weren't heroes. Reid had often suspected that Reginald's son, Kingsley, had Hero's blood, the blood of the Archons. It was the way he moved and his incredible strength for his age. It was a sure sign.

"Its still pretty heavy Reid" the young boy said.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it kings. I've got other stuff to do now. Would you be a hero and move all these boulders into the courtyard." Reid smiled at the young lad as he placed the large boulder down.

He ran back over to the pile and picked up the rock that looked the largest. He struggled. The veins in his neck were bulging and he was bright red faced. He proceeded to carry it all the way through the gates and place it down in the courtyard. No other 7 year old boy could do that.

_It's a sure sign._

"No Problem Reid…Really Easy." Kingsley said while he stopped to catch his breath.

"I appreciate it lad." Reid patted the young lad's head again smiling. He headed off to crack on with his other duties. As he got to the entrance of the castle, he looked back at the lad who was still carrying the boulders.

_Yeah…. Kingsley is different._

Chapter 1.12 REGINALD

The castle's audience chamber was a hive of activity. The Farna townspeople filled the stalls around the hall. The occasion was the monthly public sentencing of all the criminals that had been caught and gathered up from the previous month. They had already had petty thieves, common assaults and even a few people who had been apparently caught kicking chickens. Reginald sat in the Lord of the house seat at the back of the great hall. The grand Lord seat was taller than a man stood up with a royal maroon interior and dark mahogany frame. It stood out as a centrepiece in the room. Reginald's brother, Marcus, stood next to him. Marcus was especially irritated today. Something that Reginald had noticed had exponentially increased of late. Marcus kept rubbing his hands together. Whether this was some sort of mannerism that he had picked up recently or whether he was nervous Reginald couldn't tell.

_I best keep an eye on that._

"Send the next one in." Marcus shouted at the top of his voice. The noise of the people in the room died down and the anticipation could be felt from around the room. From the front of the room the great doors to the audience chamber slowly opened. The great old hinges that held the door on the wall making a screeching sound as they did. Led in by two guards came a man who was heavily chained by neck and foot. As the man was walking, it was clear that he had been beaten, appeared to be suffering from malnutrition and had been left to wallow in his own filth. Reginald could smell him from where he sat some 50 yards away.

As the guards and the man finally made their way to the sentencing stone, the crowd began to stir.

"Quiet down!,….ORDER" Marcus shouted at the crowd in his characteristic overly aggressive way.

Marcus' rant didn't appear to affect the liveliness of the crowd. Reginald stood up.

"ORDER." He boomed out in his low pitched voice that carried well in this big room. The crowd did indeed settle down. Marcus gave Reginald a look of frustration and looked back towards the prisoner. Reginald just held a hand up to Marcus in a dismissive way.

"Guard… What does the prisoner stand trial for?" The shackled man was looking at the floor. He appeared to be a broken man. It seemed like he was crying at first leaving a trial of fluids on the floor as he entered the room. But on closer inspection Reginald noticed that it was his nose. It was bleeding.

"Murder Lord Reginald" the guard said firmly. The crowd collectively had a sharp intake of breath.

Yes this is what they have come to see….bloody Vultures.

"Proven guilt? Sir?" Reginald asked.

"Yes m'lord. He was seen by many to strangle his wife to death in a pub in Farna town and then have a drink afterwards." The guard pulled the man up so he was standing straight.

The man had been severely beaten and starved. He looked like he could hardly stand. His nose had been broken freshly and the blood was seeping down his bearded and dirt stained face.

"Why did you strangle your wife?...Before you answer be careful as your answer will affect your sentence greatly." Reginald wasn't a man to be messed with and he took the law very seriously.

Marcus had left the side of Reginald and was now walking towards the guards and chained man.

_What's he doing now?_

Before Reginald had time to think about what his brother had planned, the shackled man spoke.

"M'lord….My wife. She…she drowned our son." The man could hardly speak and he dropped to his knees in tears.

"M'lord she was drunk again and she left the poor baby in the bath and passed out drunk." He started to sob.

"Brother. There was no baby it couldn't be found." Marcus said to Reginald.

"There was! My little Toby. He was only a month old. Ask anyone. People saw that she was pregnant…. Ask em please."

"Your wife was a big lady. How could you expect us to tell if she were pregnant or not?"

Marcus revelled in the laughter he got from the crowds in the room.

"She give birth unexpectedly, we didn't realise she was because she was drunk all the time. She handed me the baby to look after for weeks while she went off to get drunk. She eventually came back and said she would change and that she would be a proper mother. She pleaded for me to go make some money so I went away to Bowerstone for a few days to see what I could make there. When I came back I found the baby face down in a cold bath. He must have been there for a day or two just floating there, dead. She was nowhere to be found. In my grief I buried the baby behind the house and went to find her. I found her in the pub again drunk singing along to the bard like nothing had happened. I couldn't help myself, please."

Marcus grabbed the man's chain collar and shouted at him.

"You are a filthy murderous bastard. And you need to die like the one you are." He let go of the man and spat at him.

Reginald let that slide, like he had let a few things that Marcus had done recently slide. He felt the expectation of a sentence from the crowd and Marcus upon him. The man seemed to be genuine and if his story was true then any man may have done the same. He had killed his wife and needed to be sentenced. But what would it be?

"So Brother…our Lord Scott what will it be? We cannot not let these crimes go unpunished. We must make this man an example of our control over these lands." Marcus griped his katana handle attached to his sword belt.

"I will brother. I think we need to find this baby before we carry out sentencing. We need all the facts Marcus. The very minimum will be Bargate Prison and if his story isn't true, then he will be sentenced to death by hanging at Hangman's Hill."

The crowd erupted in boos, and Marcus' bright red face oozed with rage as the crowd started to get louder. Marcus seemed to get angrier.

"This man is a murderer brother and you allow him to live? What is wrong with you MY LORD?" Marcus moved towards the knelt shackled man with speed.

"We need the facts Marcus. We need to do this by the rule of law." Reginald shouted above the increasing sounds of chamber.

"We need to do what he deserves." Marcus shouted back to his brother. In one smooth motion Marcus unsheathed his perfectly sharpened katana. The reflection of the light from the blade crossed Reginald's eye line and made him blink. Marcus held up the blade with both hands above his head.

"Murderer!" he shouted as he brought the blade down on the man quickly. The blade travelled straight through skin, muscle, blood and bone before hitting the ground with a massive metal on stone sound that echoed around the room. The man's head hit the floor and rolled to the foot of Reginald. The open neck wound gushed with blood in pulses as the heart continued to beat. The blood sprayed the front row of the now cheering audience. Marcus was also covered in blood now. He sheathed his sword and grabbed the head by the hair and raised it high for all to see.

Reginald, in shock from what just happened, sat there for a moment taking it all in. As he saw Marcus stood in front of him holding the head like a trophy he launched himself at Marcus fist first. Marcus felt his incoming attack and sidestepped it. Reginald hit the stone floor beside the headless body. Marcus was on Reginald like a flash and was hitting him with the head he had still had hold of. As the Head hit him in the face he was unsure if the blood was his or the head's. He grabbed Marcus's ankle and pulled him to the ground. He then jumped on top of him using his weight to hold his younger brother down. Marcus was beaten.

"Little brother. Your trial will be tomorrow. And I assure you this. You will get what you deserve."

Reginald shouted to the guards.

"Empty the hall. Take Marcus to the cells. And clean this mess up."

There were chants now. "Marcus... Marcus..." as the people was led out of the hall.

"You are crazy brother. You are going to arrest me? You are going to sentence me? How dare you? I am Marcus Scott. Not some pauper roaming Albion." Marcus was led to the cells by the guards.

"I am Reginald Scott the rightful Lord by birth of this house I will have the final say Marcus. What you have done tonight has damaged this house possibly forever. You pay for that tomorrow." Reginald sat in his seat face in hands.

_What have you done Marcus?_

"Brother you will regret this. I promise you. You will regret this."

He could still be heard as he was led down the corridor to the cells.

Chapter 1.13 KINGSLEY

Kingsley was laid in a hot bath relaxing. He was still aching from moving all those rocks for Reid. He really liked the friendly gardener. He had known him his whole life and regarded him as one of his best friends in the castle. After he had finished the job he thought he would make himself scarce and out of the way of the audience hall, as his father Lord Reginald Scott was holding the monthly sentencing and it always got really rowdy, which Kingsley hated.

_Yeah best stay away from that._

Kingsley had decided to take a long hot bath to help soothe some of the cuts and bruises he had acquired this afternoon. The bathroom in his bed chamber was always clean and tidy and well stocked with all the fancy perfumes and soaps his mother liked him to smell of. His mother had also taken the liberty to get his bed clothes out ready for him and place them on the cast iron drying rail that was secured to the wall in the room.

_She always thinks of everything._

As he lay there, he could hear in the distance a commotion coming from the audience hall in another part of castle.

_Someone must have been sentenced to death._

There always was a massive commotion in the townspeople if someone had been sentenced to a particularly horrible future. Be it Bargate or the noose. Kingsley was glad he had avoided it and decided it was best for him to get out the bath, get in to his bed clothes and get some sleep.

Kingsley's bedroom was suitable for any heir to the Lordship. He had a grand four-posted bed with what seemed like hundreds of cushions, as well as the finest furniture that Bowerstone could offer. The room also included a view of Farna town and in the distance south you could also see the lights of Bowerstone. It was the second best room in the castle other then of course his mother's and father's.

He put on the bed clothes his mother, Elizabeth, had placed out for him. She had ensured that the bed clothes had been washed in some sweet smelling substance that was delightful and that they had been pressed. They felt great on Kingsley's skin.

_She's a great mother._

From outside Kingsley's room and a bit further down the hall, he could hear some sort of commotion. It sounded like one of the guards was talking to his mother outside her and his father's room.

_How strange? It's unusual for a guard to be speaking to my mother at this hour._

There were usually the house guards wandering the corridors as matter of routine patrol during the evening but never usually any conversation.

_I best go see if everything is OK._

By the time Kingsley reached his mother's and father's room, the guard had gone and the door was shut. Kingsley slowly opened the door to find his mother in the rocking chair by the bed cradling his one year old baby sister, Lousia, gently. She was gently rocking the chair and humming sweetly to the baby. The baby appeared to be asleep swaddled in some ornate blankets.

Kingsley's mother was a beautiful woman. She had slender frame with a long feminine face. Her long black hair reached the small of her back. She had a mother's smile. Full of love and well being for her children and husband. When she noticed Kingsley, she smiled lovingly and beckoned him over.

"Is everything OK Mother?" Kingsley whispered.

"Yes my little prince. Everything is OK. Loo is asleep and getting over her teething. Bless her."

"The guard he came up and…"

"Nothing for you to worry about Kings. You will have your time in the future to worry about matter of the house." She continued to hum for the baby.

"So something's happened?" Kingsley said questionably.

"Just a tussle between your father and your uncle. I don't think it's anything serious. Just a disagreement between them."

Kingsley knew exactly what usually happens when the two brothers had disagreements. It would usually involve both parties not talking to one another and making the atmosphere in the castle horrible for everyone for weeks.

"Oh not again mother." Kingsley shrugged.

"Not to worry my boy. Not to worry. Why don't you get yourself to bed. You worked hard today. Reid told me that you do more work that 3 men could."

_I don't know about that._

"Really? I just help out where I can."

"You have a kind heart son like your father and the strength of your grandfather. You will be a great man Kingsley I swear it. I am so proud of you. Now give me and your sister a kiss and go and rest."

She grabbed Kingsley and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you sweetheart." she said.

"I love you too mother."

Kingsley kissed his baby sister and walked towards the door. As he opened the door Elizabeth said.

"Remember son. Don't worry about matters of the house. Your time will come and when it does you will show them."

Kingsley smiled.

"Good night mother."


	4. House of Glass

1.2.1) ELIZABETH

The sound below Elizabeth's bedroom woke up baby Louisa and she started to cry. She picked up the little baby and wrapped her in her silk blanket. She gently patted her back and hummed a sweet melody in her ear.

_What in the blazes is going on down there? I mean these things usually get pretty lively but this is exceptional._

The baby settled quickly and Elizabeth placed the child back into her crib. She began getting ready for bed. She opened the grand closet in the bedroom and selected a nightgown. She put the nightgown on and sat on her large bed and started to brush her long flowing hair. Suddenly there was a loud abrasive knock at the door.

_How odd._

She quickly made sure that she was decent before she opened the door. She opened the large wooden door quietly to avoid waking Louisa. Although she tried to be quiet, there still was a slight creak from the iron hinges. Standing in front of her was Reginald's head guard looking slightly flustered. She was used to seeing him marching about the castle with other guards. She always felt very safe around him. He had a tough face and large belly but she always felt that he was loyal to house Scott and he would protect them with his life.

"Is there a problem?" she said to the guard with a vague undertone of annoyance.

The guard appeared to be panting as if he had been running. There was clear perspiration coming from his brow. It made his hard looking face look worse.

"I'm sorry m'lady I was sent by his Lordship. He and Marcus they…."

"They have what, had a falling out? Hardly a reason to come to my bed chamber and disturb us." She interrupted casually.

"Sorry m'lady you misunderstand. They haven't had a falling out they have been fighting. Fist fighting to be precise and now Marcus has been arrested and locked in the castle dungeon, I don't have a good feeling about all this m'lady.

He looked at the floor and paused for a moment.

"Because m'lady….I…. I know that most of the house guard are in Marcus' pocket." The guard rubbed his big hands together nervously.

"He's in the dungeon for fighting with Reg? What for? Reg would never put Marcus in the dungeon." She said getting flustered.

"I am sorry m'lady…..Marcus….He…..He be-headed a man while he was been sentenced." The guard looked as if he had just understood the significance of what he said for the first time. The colour in his face drained away.

The words hit Elizabeth like a horse carriage. She felt her knees start to go under her weight. She felt dizzy and sick.

"I must speak with Reg, as soon as possible. I will be down shortly." Her voice was beginning to crack.

"M'lady if you please, can I accompany you to the audience chamber as a precaution." The guard looked both ways down the corridor.

"You think I may be unsafe?" she said still trying to come to grips with what had happened.

_He beheaded someone in the audience hall? In front of all the townspeople? Against Reg's orders?_

"No m'lady I just want to help you if you are taking the little one." He tried to sound as honest as possible.

"What about the boy? m'lady?"

"I think he's asleep. I don't want to worry him. Wait for me at the bottom of the stairs and I will meet you in a minute."

The guard nodded and hurried down the corridor and shuffled down the stairs. Elizabeth put some presentable clothes on and picked up the baby. As she did Kingsley knocked and entered the room.

_Best not worry him. He should go get a good night sleep._

After she convinced her young son that everything was OK and he should go to bed, she made her way out of the room quietly and went to meet the guard at the bottom of the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the guard wasn't there. She looked left and right. All she saw both ways was darkness.

_Where has he gone?_

She walked slowly around the curved corridor. The baby was asleep and laying comfortably on her chest. The castle was usually quiet at this time in the evening but never this quiet. There was something definitely amiss. It made her feel uneasy. She had noticed that the candles lighting the walkway had all been blown out so as she was walking around it was getting darker. She came to the end of the corridor where there was another set of stairs leading down to the ground floor. As she was about to make her way down, she noticed the outline of a figure in the darkness. The figure was sitting down beside the banister. As she got closer she realised it was the guard.

"Why are you sitting there? You said you would meet me by the other stairs."

Only silence was returned to her question. She moved closer to the guard and got within one meter of him. The light from the moon from a nearby window cast a dim light on his face. His eyes were open.

"Hello?"

She moved closer to look at him.

_His neck has been cut._

There was blood still spilling out all over his massive belly.

She looked down at the floor and realized she was standing in a huge pool of blood. She felt a huge panic wash over her. Her dizziness returned with a thud. She gripped the baby tightly and staggered backwards, slipping in the viscous sticky blood. She bumped into something behind her that wasn't there before. She turned around as quickly as she could.

The last thing she saw before she passed out, in the pool of blood, was a massive studded fist approaching her face with deadly velocity.

1.2.2) REID

Reid heard the roar of the crowd from the stables. It broke the silence like a shattering window. He was tending to horses like he did most evenings. The noise seemed to escalate louder as he continued to do his duties.

_What's going on in there?_

Reid finished brushing Lord Reginald's horse and decided to head towards the audience chamber to see what all the commotion was about. As he entered the courtyard from the stables he noticed the peaceful tranquillity of the night sky above the night was clear and the stars could be seen twinkling above. It was a sharp contrast to the hive of activity in the audience chamber in front of him.

Suddenly the massive wooden doors to the chamber flew open and out came the hoard of people. As they exited they some were chanting.

"MARCUS! MARCUS!"

_Why are they chanting Marcus?_

Reid decided to make his way against the flow of people towards the source of the commotion. As he pushed through the people he was barged and nearly fell to the floor. There were guards ushering people out with firm embrace. When he entered the hall he saw the body. There was a man who had been beheaded laid flat at the foot of Lord Reginald's seat. Lord Reginald was sat close by on the floor covered in blood and looking defeated.

"You there! What's happened here?" he said grabbing a random woman from the hurrying crowd.

"Marcus! He lopped off a murderers head! His lordship then attacked him and threw him in the dungeon." She shouted over the noise.

"Marcus is in the dungeon? This is crazy. He beheaded someone?"

_He has fallen too far now. There isn't any coming back for him._

Reid took a seat at the back of the hall and watched Lord Reginald send his head guard away presumably to inform Lady Elizabeth.

_I will let him have some time before I approach him._

It was clear to Reid that His lordship was severely depleted by the whole event and that if he needed his help he notice him at the back of the room and call him up to his seat. Reid decided that the best thing to do under the circumstances was to just sit at the back of the room and wait for something to happen.

_He didn't have to wait long._

From the side door behind Reginald came a hoard guards. They closed on him with deadly velocity and swarmed over him like flies on a rotting corpse. They kicked and punched him. He tried to defend himself but they had batons and used them quickly. His screams of pain and anger vibrated around the hall. Reid hardly believing what was happening sprang to his feet and as he was about to run to his help his lord Marcus entered the room. Reid dropped behind a bench out of sight.

"My Lord. I told you that you would regret your decisions to lock your own brother in the dungeon." Marcus looked to be taking a sick pleasure in seeing his brother broken laying on the floor.

"Traitors…." Reginald spat out blood and teeth on to the floor. His face had swelled up and it looked as if some bones in his face had been broken as his face was visible distorted.

"I'm afraid brother that I can not let you rule this land anymore. For too long have you let these pitiful people do what they please. It must be stopped. You are not are strong as father was. You never were. I am though. I will be the Lord of this House I will rule these people like they should be." Marcus knelt down close to his broken brother.

The blood from the beheaded man and the fresh blood from Reginald couldn't be distinguished now. There was blood everywhere.

"You are not the head of this house Marcus. I am and my son will be after me. You will all pay for this." Reginald said with great rage and authority.

"Really? Well what do you propose you are going to do about this?"

Marcus draw a small dagger from his belt and without hesitation slit across lord Reginald's neck. The red stream from his neck poured out on to the floor.

Reid had to use all his energy to hold his anger and tears back he nearly cried out.

"You see brother. I will be Lord of this house and unfortunately for your family they will share your fate as well." Marcus nodded to the traitorous guards.

"Bring them here I want them to see him dead." Marcus started to laugh out loud.

Reid looked through the gap in the bench he was hiding. Reginald had stopped breathing.

_He's gone…. I must get Elizabeth and the children before the guards' do._

Reid hoped he wouldn't be seen as he crept out the audience chamber. When he was a safe distance away he looked back no one was there. He realised that no one had seen him so then he ran. He ran faster then he has even done before. Past the courtyard to the back entrance of the castle. He reached the ground floor and made his way up the stairs. At the top he found another guard.

Lord Reginald's most loyal guard laid dead.

His neck had been cut and there was a massive pool of blood surrounding the corpse. Reid barely took any time to contemplate the guard's fate as he rushed down the corridors towards the lord's bedroom.

Reid's heart was racing as he was sweating greatly by the time he reached the bedroom. He kicked the door open.

There was no one there. No Elizabeth or baby Louisa.

He kicked the door again in rage.

"Am I too late?" he shouted.

"Reid?" a voice came from behind.

Reid turned and nearly collapsed with relief to see the boy stood in front of him.

"Kings, we need to….We need to go NOW!" he grabbed the boy.

The boy struggled from his grasp.

"Wait! What's going on? Where mother? Where's father?"

"Please kings something terrible has happened. Its not safe for you here anymore." Reid was pleading with the boy.

"I don't understand Reid. Tell me."

Reid decided he had no choice. He grabbed the boy and put him over his shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Hold it right there garden Mr Reid" It was the guard who had teased him by the gate earlier with two other guards. He was holding a sword and looking very pleased with himself.

"put the boy down and follow us." Reid had no choice but to do as he asked.

"How dare you do this to me" Kingsley shouted at the guard.

"I am the heir to this house!"

"No you're not and if you don't shut your trap I will shut it for you."

"Gag them. Both I've had enough."

Reid and Kingsley were both tied by the wrists and gagged.

As they headed towards the audience chamber through the courtyard Reid looked at Kingsley. The boy's tears were rolling down his face and he looked so confused and scared. Reid realised then that he was too late to save him.

He looked up at the twinkling stars once again and realised that this was probably the last time he would see the stars over his beloved Albion.

_He started to cry as well._

1.2.3) KINGSLEY

Kingsley still didn't know what to make of all this. It was still all too confusing to the young boy.

_Where's my father? Mother? Sister? Why am I been manhandled like a common prisoner?_

He was been heavily and roughing guided forwards by one of the guards. Kingsley recognised the guard. He was one of the lower ranked castle guards. He was a big man with large hairy arms and an ugly wart covered face. He was holding Kingsley by the hair tightly and as he directed him through the courtyard towards the audience chamber he could feel strands of his hair coming loose. The pain was excruciating.

Kingsley kept trying to shout through his gag that but all the sounds that came out sounded like muffled cries. He looked over towards Reid who looked to be a broken man. He looked like a man who was ready to roll over and die. Kingsley half expected that his father was going to appear from one of the door ways as they past and make this whole thing OK.

_He is going to make all these men pay for their treason._

Kingsley was forced up the stairs towards the audience chamber. He didn't struggle as he knew that it would just end up with more of his hair torn out. When they reached the top of the stairs he felt a sudden sense of relief as standing there was his uncle Marcus.

He was standing in the arched doorway with his hands behind his back.

"Stop right there" Marcus said to the guard while holding up a leather gloved hand.

Marcus will make these guards pay for what they have done.

"Take the boys gag off." He motioned to the guard.

The big guard let go of Kingsley's hair which came as a slight relief from the pain it was causing him. He then proceeded to roughly removed the boys gag. Kingsley instantly called out to his uncle.

"Uncle! these guards they have beaten, bound and gagged me and Reid. You must arrest them immediately."

Marcus didn't move. Nor did his facial expression change which was one of contempt.

"Young Kingsley. I am afraid that I won't be arresting the guards." He said though an oddly satisfied smile.

"I don't understand uncle. What's going on?"

Marcus approached Kingsley and bent down to Kingsley's eyelevel.

"You don't understand poor boy? Well then….I must show you."

Marcus grabbed the boys bound hands and led him into the audience chamber. As they walked in Kingsley could hear Reid who was obviously still bound screaming through his gag. Kingsley looked back towards Reid. He was shaking his head and crying desperately. The look in his eyes was one of anger and it was obvious he didn't want Kingsley to enter the hall.

_I don't have a choice though Reid._

Marcus looked back also. "Take the Gardener to the dungeon we will deal with him later."

_Take Reid to the Dungeon? why?_

Kingsley had so many questions

"Why are we coming here uncle? Where's Father?"

"You're father is waiting for you by his seat. Please go to him."

Marcus let go of Kingsley's bound hands. The rope tied around them was starting to break the skin and blood was starting to leak from his wrists. The pressure was making his hands throb.

"Go on….GO" Marcus said in an aggressive way to the young boy.

Kingsley having no other choice started to make his way to his father's seat. Step by step felt like a lifetime. He was constantly playing out the possible reasons why this was happening. None of them made any sort of sense to him. As he got closer to his fathers seat he could make out that there was someone laying at the foot of it.

It dawned on him.

_Oh No father…._

Kingsley started to run towards the body. As he got closer he realised that it was indeed his father. He reached Lord Reginald and his stomach sank. He saw the deep wound across his neck and the brutal bruises all over his face. He grabbed one of his hands. His hand was cold. He was dead. He was Gone.

"Oh Father…..Please….What happened?" the boy screamed through the tears.

His eyes were still open and Kingsley had to use all his concentration to calm his shaking hands to close his father's swollen eye lids. He placed his head on his father's chest and knelt in the pool of blood that had formed around his father's body.

"I'm sorry boy but your father time has past he was a weak foolish lord and now its time for me to rule these lands."

Kingsley heard the words come out of Marcus' mouth but didn't really care. He was just so upset and stunned that his father was gone.

"Boy? Did you not hear me?"

Kingsley remained silent holding on to his father's lifeless body. He noticed his father still had a small dagger concealed on his belt under his shirt. He always had it there. He used to always say it was for emergencies. Kingsley drew the blade and held it in his bound hands.

"Boy? I had to cut his throat as he wouldn't shut up." Marcus started to laugh quietly.

Kingsley upon hearing those words sprang to his feat and launched at his uncle. As he reached Marcus the man quickly side stepped out of Kingsley's assault path and tripped him. Kingsley managed to slash across his uncle's face as he fell. Kingsley hit the stone floor with a thud. He looked at the dagger. There was blood on the blade.

_Please let it have killed him._

Instead Kingsley heard Marcus' voice again.

"Guards, control that stupid boy and call a nurse he's cut me really bad."

Marcus had a diagonal slash across his face running from above his left eye on his forehead across his nose to his right cheek. It wasn't life threatening but was going to leave a scar.

Marcus was furious.

He ran to where Kingsley was laying and with all his might kicked the boy in the gut. The wind left Kingsley and for a moment he thought the impact of the boot had killed him because he was unable to breathe.

Marcus grabbed Kingsley's face and pulled him up towards his.

"For that boy you get an extra special gift." And through him back on the floor.

Kingsley was just getting his breathe back when the big ugly guard grabbed him again. Before he had a chance to say anything Marcus did.

"Bring her in…NOW!" he called out. His voice carried around the hall and echoed off the back wall.

Out of a door at the back of the large room came two other guards and his mother. She too had been beaten badly. Her nose was broken and the blood had soaked her dress. Her eyes had swollen shut and it appeared she couldn't see. It looked like she had been beaten pretty badly.

"My baby, where is my baby? Where's my boy? Where's Reg?" she screamed out as she was dragged into the chamber hysterically.

"Mother!" Kingsley shouted.

"OH… Kingsley. Be brave my boy it will be OK. You're father will save us."

Marcus interrupted.

"Unfortunately not this time my dear Elizabeth as I killed him earlier. I cut his throat and I took an insane amount of pleasure in silencing the righteous bastard" Marcus said to the broken woman.

"MOTHER ITS TRUE!" Kingsley shouted desperately which earned him a punch to the face from the guard. That nearly knocked him out.

Elizabeth dropped to her knees and simply screamed a horrible moaning sob that came straight from her soul.

"Marcus? Why?" she managed to make those words audible through her cries.

"Why? Well because I want to be Lord." He started to laugh. The other guards in the room also joined in on the joke.

Kingsley still shaken by the punch tried to go to his mother only to feel the restraint from the big guard again.

"Louisa? What about the baby?" she shouted.

"I have had her drowned mi'lady." Marcus smirked.

"Noooooooo…..Please NOOOO! Why? why? WHY? She was only 1 she was no threat to you!" Elizabeth curled up on the floor shaking with the torment of the news she had just heard.

Marcus' words echoed in Kingsley's mind. He saw a vision in his minds eye of his baby sister laughing and playing with his father by the fire in their bedroom. The fire burnt bright and strong and in his mind it was getting hotter and brighter.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. She had to die just like your son will too. But as a favour to your good self I will spare you the sight of the boy been killed and a gift to him he needs to watch you die. Guards…"

Marcus motioned to the two guards holding his mother. They both released her from their grip and both simultaneously drew their swords.

Kingsley felt the world around him slow down. He wanted to reach out and save his mother. She was too far away though and the guard holding him was too big and too strong.

The guards at the same time plunged their swords deep into his mother. Her pained tormented screamed stopped and it was obvious the life in her had disappeared as her lifeless body dropped off their blades and hit the floor like a slab of meat in an abattoir.

Kingsley's vision became blurred. He was instantly transported back to his vision in the room where his father and baby sister and now his mother were stood by the fire. They were all looked at him. The fire was burning harder now and hot so incredibly hot.

"Don't die son." His father said to him. "Escape this place" his mother said holding his father's hands.

They all looked at the fire burning in the room. Burning inside his mind. Kingsley could feel its heat rising to the surface. Infusing every cell in his body with anger. It was raw rage white hot incredible rage ready to explode.

"OK. My boy. It's your turn." Marcus turned to face Kingsley and drew his own sword.

Kingsley felt the grip of the guard's massive arms around his shoulders increase. The pressure helped him release and channel the rage.

Kingsley felt the surge hit him like a bolt of lightning. With explosive velocity his ripped the ropes binding his wrists. He grabbed the massive hairy arm of the guard and with all his force brought it down on his shoulder.

He heard the snap of the bones in the guards forearm and the guards screams only acted as a catalyst for more of Kingsley's rage to flow out of him. Before the guard had chance to react to the arm that was now only attached by skin Kingsley picked the whole man up above his young head squeezing the mans face as he did. He felt the bones in the guards face crush under his terrific strength. He felt his eyeballs burst under the pressure and took a small sense of satisfaction when he realised the guard was dead. With all his strength He hurled the dead guard across the room with such speed and force that when it hit Marcus and the other two guards it knocked them off their feet.

More guards entered the room following the commotion and Kingsley quickly realised that he was grossly outnumbered. He took his chance to run back into the court yard through the main doors.

"AFTER HIM!" Marcus screamed at the guards who were now flooding the room.

Kingsley was running as fast as he could but knew that the guards were right behind him. He needed to get out of the castle but the only ways out was through manned doors. He had no other option but to risk drowning and try the sewage pipes that lead out of the castle. He found an open sewer at the end of the courtyard. The sewers entrance was about half a meter wide and dark. The smell was incredibly potent. He wouldn't be able to see where he was going but it was the only option he had available to him. He knew that the sewer ended up in the lake in the woods and that was his best chance of survival.

Without hesitation he entered the pipe and slid down into its depths.

1.2.4) DO YOU PLAY CARDS?

Back in the Axe and Scottman Inn, Seb was finishing off his fourth pint of ale. He did notice that as Big jack had continued to tell the story the ale seemed to taste nicer and nicer.

_Or am I just getting drunk?_

It was hard to tell for Seb as he was so engrossed in the story. It was tragic. What had happened to Kingsley Scotts family. He could hardly wait to find out the next part of the story and how the axe became apart of it. Big Jack had taken a break in the story to serve a few other customers who had just arrived. Seb noticed that the large man had a fondness for laughing and joking. Every so often the loud rumble from his low toned laugh would shake the bar that Seb was sat at.

Seb drank the last dregs of the ale in his tankard and placed it down on the bar. He felt a presence suddenly appear beside him.

"Do you play cards lad?" the strange quirky voice said.

Seb turned around to face the same strange old man who had been previously sat in the corner of the room laughing to him self quite oddly. He appeared to be an old man in his seventies maybe. He was a short man that was probably exaggerated by the way he was stood which appeared to be slightly hunched. He had a friendly clean shaven face that had a mischievous look about it. His white hair was cropped short at the sides and long and wavy on top. It appeared bright white against his dark red hooded overcoat that appeared to be well worn and old.

"Cards? Er…not really." Seb said still a bit confused at the way the man started the conversation.

"These ones are easy. Come on you'll love it." The man started to giggle to himself as he hopped on to the chair next Seb. He started rubbing his hands together as if he was trying to warm them up.

"Talking about that thing are you?" pointing at the huge axe in front of them.

Seb's attention was suddenly drawn back to the most magnificent weapon he had ever seen that was still mounted on the back wall behind the bar.

"Its magnificent isn't it?" Seb said staring in wonder at the axe again.

"Hmmm….. If you like that sort of thing I suppose…Needs a polish I think….. Heh heh….. You know I once tried to pick the bloody think up... Dreadful cuts on my hands I got….. Dreadful…..I didn't manage to lift it…..arms to weak you see… No No….. Cards are much better… Easier and fun."

The old mans rambling on was starting to get to Seb.

"I'm sorry sir. I just want to listen to big jacks story about the axe. I don't want to play cards."

The old man made an overly sad face and said.

"OK then well how about a trick?"

He produced a normal deck of cards from what looked like his sleeve and started shuffling them in a surprisingly skilful way. It looked like the cards were dancing from one of his hands to another.

Seb was surprised to find himself been impressed by his skill.

"Go on then old man gimme a trick."

_What's the worst that could happen?_

The old man grinned excitedly and immediately concealed the normal cards he was shuffling. He then out of nowhere produced another deck that was different from the last. It glowed strangely almost blue. He started shuffling the cards fast. As the cards flew through the air, some cards course through the air changed as if they were travelling in a different air stream to the rest. First it appeared to be at random however as Seb looked closer he realised that it wasn't random and as the shuffling became faster the flow of the cards was starting to make a shape as they were moving through the air.

_No that cannot be. How is he doing that?_

The man drew another deck and another and Seb counted another six decks as he shuffled faster and faster. The shape the cards were making in the air appeared to be taking the form of a man.

Seb could hardly believe what was happening.

The shape became more defined. It was a man. It was a large man reaching maybe seven foot. His arms were as thick as Seb's legs. Seb could do nothing but watch in awe as the man made from flowing cards jumped over the bar and appeared to start polishing the axe. He then turned, looked at Seb and patted him on the back. The weight of his hands were surprisingly heavy considering that he was made of cards. The large man then stood up straight and looked to be laughing. Seb completely astonished and confused looked over at the strange old man who was still shuffling the cards and he too was laughing as if he and the card man were sharing a joke with one another.

Seb couldn't believe his eyes.

"Stop that" came the massive voice of big jack. As quickly as it started all the cards whirled back to the old man who neatly concealed back in his maroon overcoat.

_What the hell just happened?_

"You see what you did now? Those people who I was serving have run off scared."

"Apologies big Jack….I was just showing your friend here one of mine…. Well….. Kind of….anyway" The old man looked genuinely apologetic.

"That's OK. You're as much a part of this place as the wood and nails. Would you care to listen to the next part of the story with our new friend Sebastian?"

"Absolutely why not? He he" the old man said while laughing his characteristic laugh again. Seb watched the strange old man again as he jumped on to the stool again next to where he was sat.

"Just a bit of harmless fun lad." He said

Seb stayed quiet. Didn't know what to say. Big jack broke the silence.

"OK gentleman. Ale for the both of you?"

Seb still trying to make sense of what just happened pushed his empty tankard towards big jack.

_Well it would be rude not to._


	5. The Woodcutter

1.3.1) MARCUS

It was the morning from the night before. Marcus could still hear the lingering words the head guard had said to him echoing around his head.

_"I'm sorry m'lord…..He got away. We don't know how?"_

Fools…. How can a 7 year old boy get away from dozens of supposedly trained guards in Albion's most heavily fortified castle?

Fools…

Marcus' frustration was noticeable. He could feel his face contorting as he made his way down the stone steps of the dungeon. As he descended the light of morning seemed to fade away to darkness. It was hard for his eyes to adjust to the low light. The faint glow of the candles every 8 steps allowed him to see just enough to avoid tripping up. The floor was covered with dirt and felt slippy underfoot as this whole place seemed to be crawling with damp. When he finally reached the base of the dungeon he felt a freezing cold air pass over him. He motioned to the man on duty sat on a wooden stool by the steps.

"Guard….Why is it so cold down here?" Marcus couldn't make out the guards face just the vague outline through the darkness.

"Sorry mi'lord. Excuse me. But I think ya put a stop to the dungeon furnace months ago…something bout prisoner's won't need the warmth of firewood"

It suddenly occurred to the Marcus that had indeed given that order. However, he didn't realise the depths of the castle would grow this cold.

He smiled.

"So I did. Guard. However, now we have a most important guest we must do all we can to keep him comfortable in this period of changes." He ensured he was loud enough so that all could hear in the dungeon.

"Relight the furnace guard. Please go and chop some wood. And bring it back immediately. I will keep watch in the mean time. You have 10 minutes before I lose my patience and feed you to the furnace instead of firewood"

The little guard immediately scuttled off up the steps tripping up the first step as he went.

Marcus moved slowly deeper into the dungeon. There was a potent smell of faeces in the air which was making his stomach turn. He tried to ignore it. As he moved past the cells he noticed that some of the inmates were wrapped in the bed sheets on the floor.

_Are they dead? Are they alive? Who are they?_

Marcus decided that he didn't care if they were dead or who they were in fact. Death is all these cretins deserved.

He eventually reached the end cell and stood there in the darkness looking down through the bars at the man that was sat in there with his head in hands. He looked like he had taken a good beating and been crying all night.

_Good._

Marcus decided to break the silence.

"Just in case you're wondering. Which I'm sure you are. My new seat as lord of this house is very comfortable. It is even better still now that all the blood around it has been cleaned up. Oh yes very nice indeed."

The man in the cell remained silent. The condensation from his breath looked like he was smoking a pipe. He didn't move a bit he was just like a smoking statue.

"Oh dear me. Not talking are we? Well that's fine. I bet you don't want to know what happened to the children then do you? Hmmm?"

Marcus starting giggling into the cell.

That got a reaction immediately.

"What did….What did you do to the children Marcus?" The broken man voice said in a whisper. His teeth had been smashed out and his face looked to have maybe two or three fractures. He looked like a hobbe in humans clothes.

"Well they're not dead if that's what you were thinking Reid my poor hobbe looking fellow."

Reid started to cry.

"Oh Marcus at least you sparred…."

"SILENCE REID. It is MY LORD to you. The girl is to be raised as my own. She has yet to be tainted by her father's weakness I may even grow to love her over time…. The boy Kingsley though. With regret needs to die as his mother and father. You will tell me where he is!"

"Louisa is to be raised as yours? She will find out everyone knows about her!" Reid mumbled confused.

"I'm afraid everyone thinks she's dead….. You know I even bought a dead baby from a family in Bowerstone a couple of days ago to show prove that Louisa was dead. When in fact baby Louisa is just been hidden for a few months until I can fabricate a story as her been a bastard of mine."

"WHAT! Why would you do that?" Reid said angered.

"Well… so she can be my pet….and so that I can tease by brother from beyond the grave! Everyone needs a hobby Reid just like you and your gardens."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Reid screamed.

"You will be careful to mind your tongue Reid. You are talking to the lord of this house. I will repeat again if you hadn't heard. Where is the boy Kingsley."

It was Reid's turn to laugh.

"He got away did he?...Well I'm afraid if he has got away I don't think you will find him again. You see… MY…. LORD…. that boy has the blood of the ARCHONS just like his grandfather."

Marcus took a step back noticeably flustered by the comment Reid had just made.

_Could it be? Could Kingsley be a hero?_

"How do you this Reid? You're just a castle handyman."

"I know…I know because I can see it in his eyes. I can see it in his strength, in his speed and in his will. I'm sorry Marcus but mark my words he will come back for you. It may not be today it may not be tomorrow but I assure you he will come back and there will be nothing you can do to stop him taking what is rightfully his. You and your brother didn't have the blood but he does. You need to sleep with one eye open Mar….."

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS? If you do you will receive a full pardon for your treason and you will be aloud to continue your role in the castle under house arrest." There was a tone of desperation in Marcus' voice.

Reid stood up to face Marcus. He gripped the bars that separated the two men tightly. He started to laugh. It was quiet at first, but then got louder and more hysterical. He laughed so violently that it started to stir the other prisoners in the dungeon some of which joined in the laughter.

"Marcus….I'm afraid I don't know where he is." He said through his continued laughs.

"…and if I did I wouldn't tell you…not over my dead body…."

Marcus' face became red with anger.

"You can joke Reid. But it's me who will have the last laugh."

Marcus turned away quickly from the laughing handyman and stormed back towards the entrance of the dungeon.

The guard had returned from collecting firewood and was lighting the furnace. Marcus ensured that his commands to the guard could be heard by all in the dungeon.

"GUARD! Please remove that wood from the furnace. I don't want any wood wasted on these cretins. Also please can you restrict food to once every 3 days. Additionally, since these vile creatures appear to be having such a great time in here I don't think they need these candles on for hmmm…..a month or so."

The laughter from around the dungeon suddenly stopped and quiet moans or protest could be heard from around the dungeon.

"OH and Reid my good fellow. I won't be killing you. I will be keeping you there until the day you die of old age. Have a great life."

Marcus nodded to the guard and left climbing the stairs out of the dungeon giving an evil belly laugh as he went.

The guard started removing the candles around the dungeon just as Marcus had removed all the good from around the castle.

1.3.2) RONALD

Bowerstone was a hive of activity. The market days in the busy town always were. People from all over Albion would come in their hoards, to trade products and materials. Ronald was always surprised to find out what new and fancy things were been traded. It had changed a lot over the decades he had traded there. He would deliberately set up his stall closest to pie and food vendors. The smells of spices from all corners of Albion were brought together in one place and Ronald loved it.

Ronald started to unload the different cuts of wood he had from the back of his cart. His horse, Winston, was drinking happily from a nearby horse trough. The large white stallion always looked out of place among the other smaller horses.

_He's a good horse and the best mate a man would ever need._

Ronald Flowerman was a woodcutter. His family had been woodcutters for generations. It was often joked that if Ronald was sliced open you wouldn't find blood you would find wood. He was a happy man, who lived by simple means. He had no family left, as his parents had died years before and unfortunately he was a single child. At sixty years old, he knew that he was too old to start a family of his own. He would often think to himself, what could have happened if he had tried harder to meet the right woman.

_Ahhh. Never mind. Me and Winston are happy enough._

Ronald was extremely happy with the wood he had brought to market. Simply as it was a different higher quality material than what you would find in Greatwood. He and Winston had lived in Greatwood for decades, in his log cabin, and knew that the wood quality was poor in comparison to other forests around Albion. The wood from the Greatwood was best used as firewood. Unfortunately, firewood didn't earn you very much gold. Therefore, recently Ronald had started to travel up north to Gibbet Woods where the wood was younger, stronger and easier to carve. This made it especially desirable to the furniture makers of Bowerstone and Ronald always got a great price for it.

_Yeah good wood up in Gibbet. Must make the trip up again before the next market._

The general market where Ronald set up stall was in Bowerstone South. This area was the lower class area of the town where anyone was welcome, so long as you abided by the rules of the town.

If I could just get into Bowerstone North to the exclusive market I would make a killing.

Bowerstone North was exclusive and contained many of the richest people in Albion. You could only gain access to that part of town if you were invited by someone who lived there or if you were granted access to trade by the Lord Grey of Bowerstone. Lord Grey had recently heard terrible news that his sister, Elizabeth Grey, and her family had been killed by bandits near Headman's Hill up north.

_Poor Lord Grey…. He lost his wife just last year._

At least he still had his teenage daughter. However Ronald had heard that she was a spoilt brat. The future Lady of Bowerstone was likely to be tyrant, as she had already publically started to display those tendencies.

_Hopefully she will grow out of it._

Ronald finished loading the last of the logs onto his stall. He wondered if he would be able to sell it all. There was lots of it. A whole cartful he had just unloaded. At least 4 trees worth. Ronald didn't have to wait long before his first customer. A young blonde woman Ronald recognized to work in the furniture shop.

"Excuse me Woodcutter. How much for 3 logs?" she started to inspect a few logs she liked the looks of.

"For a beautiful lady like you….6 gold." Ronald said smiling.

"You cheeky old man! That's double the price of wood!" she said laughing aloud.

"Yes but this is wood from up north. It's stronger and easier to use."

"Ah so it is." the woman said when she realized what it was.

"OK there's your six gold, cheeky chops." She smiled and wandered off, struggling with the wood in her arms.

"OK love, bye." Ronald chanted before turning to face his next customer.

As he turned he realized that the individual in front of him was a small man with friendly eyes. He had a large grey moustache and a strange symbol on his head that looked to be a faded tattoo. He was also dressed in strange robes.

_Maybe he's a priest?_

"Hello, can I help you Sir?" Ronald said with an air of respect for the smartly dressed man.

"Hello. Very nice to meet you. My name is Weaver, the current Guild Master of the Guild of Heroes, and I would like to buy all your wood please." His friendly expression didn't change.

"What….. all of it?" Ronald said surprised.

"Yes please. The Heroes Guild have discovered this wood to be superior in the manufacture of weapons such as crossbows and arrows. I will take all this off your hands."

"Wow…Great…" Ronald replied.

"Additionally, if you could get another cart full for the morrow, I will pay you double rate and ensure that you are welcome in Bowerstone North to trade in the future." He picked out a bag of gold. It must have contained double the amount Ronald wanted for the pile of wood.

Ronald stood in silence, gobsmacked.

"What do you say then sir? One bag of gold for this lot and two bags of gold tomorrow for another lot and a pass to trade in Bowerstone North."

"erm…Yeah… That would be great! Thanks!" Ronald, still in shock, took the bag of gold off the Guild Master.

The Guild Master motioned to the two large men standing behind him.

"Heroes, take all this wood to the Guild."

The men started immediately to pick up the wood.

"I will meet you here tomorrow afternoon then to pick up the next lot. Good day to you sir." With that the Guild Master walked off.

_Wow…. All wood gone in 5 minutes…. This will give me enough time to travel up north for the rest of the day to Gibbet Woods. I can then work through the night filling the cart with a new lot of wood and then be back here before tomorrow afternoon. _

Its still gonna be hard work though, but I have to try for 2 bags of gold and a pass for Bowerstone North, I have to!

Ronald immediately packed up his stall and picked up some food from a nearby stall and paid for it from his recently acquired gold, and prepared his horse.

"There you go Winston, a lovely green apple. There's plenty of more of those to come after we make our back to Gibbet Woods." He excitedly jumped on his cart and gently tapped the reins on the horse's back.

The horse started to move towards the town gates.

"Come on my noble steed our fortune awaits!"

Ronald giggled to himself for the whole journey.

1.3.3) KINGSLEY

Kingsley was tired, wet, cold and hungry. He had been for weeks now. He had taken to sleeping through the day and walking through the night. He didn't know where he was walking to. He just knew that he needed to keep walking to get away from the nightmares that followed him. At night he would forage for anything he could to eat. He had looked through waste that he found close to roads, he would eat berries from random bushes and try to keep them down. He even tried to capture a squirrel to no avail one night. If it wasn't for the kindness of a man at a roadside inn, who had donated Kinsley a loaf of bread and a bowl of lamb stew, he would have starved to death. The innkeeper even let him stay in the barn through the day and didn't ask any questions.

_Maybe I can do that?. Be an inn keep give shelter and food to all tied travelers. Maybe I could buy that one…in the future?_

All pipe dreams Kingsley knew, but anything to take his mind off the pain he was feeling. Not only the physical pain of been starving, cold and aching but the emotional hurt he now carried inside of him since that night. The images of his dead mother and father sitting firmly in his mind. The very thought would weaken his legs and sometimes he would pass out from it. In his dreams they were stood in front of him urging him to wake up and carry on.

_To survive._

Kingsley had broken free from the castle by crawling chest deep in human sewage in the dark for what seemed like days. He had thrown up more times that he could remember that night and the smell of the waste wasn't yet gone from his clothes even though he had been constantly wet for the past few weeks sleeping rough. When he had emerged from the sewers he could remember running and running and that was it. He must of passed out as when he awoke, he was sleeping at the base of a tree. His clothes torn and his skin bruised and filthy. He must have stayed at the base of that tree for days, crying and bleeding before he plunked up the courage to start walking again.

In a few short weeks Kingsley had lost weight and his reflection showed a boy a shadow of his former self. It seemed like to move his legs was a struggle.

_I am dying._

He sometimes wished that he had stayed with his family and died with them.

_No I must never think that. I must survive. I must have vengeance._

Again all pipe dreams. The best thing that Kingsley could hope for now was a peaceful death in his sleep.

He had woken up in a bush that he had slept in through the day by a quiet road. He wasn't sure where the road led to, but he knew that if he kept the mountains on his left side then he would heading away from Farna and away from the misery. He guessed that he was deep into Gibbet Woods.

He walked along the road for hours. The cold wind of the forest made the leaves on the trees sing and him feel cold. He longed for a clean dry set of clothes and a comfy bed.

_Must keep walking._

He saw a light in the distance. His first reaction was to jump off the road and hide in another bush.

_Maybe they have found me? Maybe I'm done for? Might be for the best?_

He could feel the adrenaline in his body and his heartbeat in his head. The light though didn't appear to be approaching. It appeared to be static somewhere ahead along the road.

_Could be camp? One man perhaps? Could have food?_

Kingsley decided that he was going to risk getting caught for the chance of getting something to eat. So he set off among the trees following the road close by quietly. As he approached the lantern he realized that there was no camp, only a horse and cart. The large white horse looked to be eating some apples from a large bag.

_APPLES!_

Without a second thought Kingsley emerged from the forest and scuttled over the open road towards the cart. The horse felt his presence and immediately turned to face Kingsley. The large horse seemed even bigger close up. The hot steam of his breath evaporating in the cold air.

"Hello Mr. Horse. Would you be kind enough to share your apples with me?" Kingsley approached the bag of apples.

The horse snorted aggressively and jumped which caused the cart to move back.

"I guess not then." Kingsley darted forwards using what little energy he had left to duck well below the horse. He was surprised at how fast his withered legs were taking him in the pursuit of the apples. He slid to the bag and grabbed them with one arm. They were surprisingly heavy. The horse immediately tried to charge Kingsley, but the cart stopped the horse from turning. Kingsley got quickly out of range of the horse with the bag of apples over his shoulder.

_YES! FOOD!_

Then he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at the old man who held it.

"Are you steeling from my horse, Winston, boy?"

Kingsley immediately tried to get away, but the old man was surprisingly quick and was more than a match for Kingsley's weakened body. He grabbed the boy and sat him down on a nearby rock.

"Calm down… Calm down…. lad. I'm not going to hurt you silly boy. If you wanted an apple I would happily have shared them with you." The old man shouted.

Kingsley took a second to digest the information.

_Share them with me?_

"You would share them with me?...why?" Kingsley said whimpering.

"Because lad. It looks like you need them more then Winston here does!" the old man started to laugh.

Kingsley didn't know what to do. This single act of kindness after the last few weeks broke his heart. He just started to cry and cry. The old man did his best to console him but seemed to be uncomfortably and confused by the whole situation.

"Its OK lad. You can have them all….. I'm Ronald…Ronald Flowerman. Don't be upset lad. What's your name?"

Kingsley still mumbling said his name but it just came out as a blur to him.

"Scot is it? Well its OK Scot let's get you sorted lad."

Ronald went to the back of his cart and pulled out some clothes.

"Here put these on. I don't need to wear a fresh set everyday. Mind you I might smell later after I've cut some wood up."

Kingsley, like a flash, put on the new clothes and although massively oversized the cleanliness of them was a relief to him. It was the best he had felt for weeks.

"Thanks Ronald." Was all he could manage.

"Give those apples back to Winston I have some bread, ham and cheese here. Get that in your belly lad. I have wine too. You may be a young kid but I think you need it. It will warm you up…..Don't tell your dad though."

The word "Dad" stabbed at Kingsley like a knife however, that didn't prevent him eating the food and wine in record time. Ronald had given back the horse the apples and had made a small fire beside the stone Kingsley was sat on.

"Right Lad. Now that you have calmed down. Tell me what's going on? Why are you in the middle of the forest by yourself, half starved to death and smelling like Winston's arse….Now no lies. I don't like liars and if you want to be my friend then you're going to have to tell the truth."

Kingsley looked at the fire and contemplated his next move.

_What do I have to lose?_

Kingsley then proceeded to tell Ronald everything, all the details, about his family, who he was, where he came from, what happened to him. It took about an hour, and for the whole time he talked the old man, Ronald, never said a thing. After Kingsley had finished his speech, all that could be heard was the forest sounds around them.

Ronald stood up and grabbed his satchel from where he had grabbed the clothes.

"Do you like cake Kingsley?" using his proper name.

He handed Kingsley the cake. Kingsley started to eat the cake with velocity when Ronald started to speak again.

"If you want….. You can live and work for me? It would be handy to have a spare set of hands for the job I do… I am a woodcutter. I cut trees down, I chop em up and then sell em…It's a simple life but it's not the worst…..If you agree you can never use your name again. You will be known as Scot. If anyone asks you are my grandson from a long lost child of mine who has passed away. My second name is Flowerman. You would be Scot Flowerman. What do you say?"

"I…..I….." Scot said.

He wanted to scream YES! and say THANK YOU! However, the overwhelming emotion was getting to him again.

"I'll take you far away from all this Scot. Poor lad. But we need to be careful, you must do as I say, no one must know who you really are"

"Thank you" Scot said.

"That's quite OK Scot. Me and Winston here would like some company wouldn't we Winston?"

The horse was too busy finishing off the sack of apples.

"Scot. You will be needing this."

Ronald handed Scot a small hand axe.

"I need to cut up these trees I've just cut down and get to Bowerstone by tomorrow afternoon to sell em for a heap of gold. Can you chop off the smaller branches? Will make the whole thing quicker and we can get away before morning. You can sleep in the cart on the logs as we travel."

Immediately Scot stood up and started to cut off the small branches on the nearest log.

"Good Lad Scot we will be ready to go in no time."

Scot wanted to cry all night. He held it back though as woodcutters have a job to do.

1.3.4) THE FEEDER

"Put some more wood in the fireplace weak arms." Big jack shouted across the bar at Seb and the old man. Big Jack had taken another break in the story to prepare some food for dinner.

_Is he talking to me? Why would he call me weak arms?_

The confusion on Seb's face was apparent. The old man leant on the bar and faced Seb.

"He means me lad. That's my nickname. Weak arms. They have called me that for decades now."

The old man hopped off the barstool and headed towards the fireplace. He moved so quickly and gracefully, like a young man, even though he was old. He selected a couple of logs from the wood bucket and slung them on the fire. Happy that the fire was rejuvenated for the next few hours, he wandered back over to the bar where Seb was sitting watching.

"All done old man?" Seb said smiling.

"You know I could of done it. I wouldn't have minded."

"Oh no lad. I need the training…. get some strength you see." He started giggling to himself again in that strange way.

"Of course…. Because of your weak arms?" Seb started laughing.

Weak arms looked at the axe above the bar again and stared.

"Oh yes Lad. I remember the day he said we need to work on those arms, yeah he was always a cheeky bugger that one."

Weak arms' nostalgic tone intrigued Seb.

"Who said that?" Seb said and then took a large glug of ale.

"Who?...Well…..Kingsley of course!"

Seb, completely shocked by weak arms, spat out the ale into the air and all over the bar in front of them.

"You….you know Kingsley Scott! The one from Big Jack's story?"

"Look what you have done now! There is ale all over the bar. Jack JACK." Weak arms yelled.

"It's not ready yet. Will you just WAIT" Came the booming voice of Big Jack from the back room where he was preparing the food.

"I'm sorry Weak arms but please can you clarify, you are talking about Kingsley Scott? You know him?" Seb begged.

"What's that got to do with anything?" weak arms said smiling.

"Well….quite a lot really."

"Do you want to play cards while we are waiting for Jack?" another deck of cards materialized in Weak arms' hands.

"NO! I want a straight answer from you!"

CLUNK!

A large platter of pork, apples, cheese, and bread were placed down in front of Seb and Weak arms.

"Dinner's ready lads. You are both going to eat all this up. Every last bit and stop arguing with each other."

Both Seb and Weak arms kept quiet and Seb quickly realized that Big Jack was named Big Jack for a reason. In general, I bet people did exactly what he said.

All of the time.

"Do you want to know how I got my axe or not?"

"Yes"

"Well eat and listen. Listen and eat. For the first part of the story is complete. Parts two and three await but first I want to see a clear plate." Big Jack loudly belly-laughed at Seb and Weak arms.

"You see lads, not only am I a Hero, but I am also a poet!"

Big Jack then proceeded to drink what may have been his tenth pint of ale.

Seb could hardly taste the food as he was deep in thought.

_Jack…..A hero?_


	6. The Tranquil Forest

2.1.1) ISSIAHEdit

The large forest was peaceful and calm. The only thing that could be heard was the singing of birds and the rustling wind through the leaves in the trees. Until…

"OWW"

That was the sound of the half cut travelling farmer stubbing his toe on a rock hidden in a bush. The screeching sound suddenly broke the serenity of the wood.

Issiah had been travelling through the trees off the beaten path for hours now. He had left the farm he owned "Orchard farm" to make the special trip into the heart of great wood.

_Remind me why you're doing this again?_

He had taken to talking to himself a lot whilst he was on these little alcohol influenced missions. It passed the time and there was never the risk that anyone would see him talking to himself as he was alone so deep in the forest.

_Just all the lovely forest creatures to talk to._

He laughed out loud at the thought even though it wasn't funny.

His current mission was of the upmost importance. His mission was vital to the very fabric of his existence. His mission was….to get a new type of….

Apple.

Not only had Issiah never tasted the succulent, sweet but ugly looking fruit, that had been named "The Hobbe Apple" but more importantly he never used it to make his favourite gentleman's beverage.

"MY SCRUUUUMMMPPPYYY" he sang into the vast forest ahead of him. He started to laugh again when he noticed something.

_What's that smell?_

He stopped and took a second to look around his surroundings to try and find the source of the foul smell. It was an earthy smell with undertones of rot and maybe some sort of poo.

As he looked around for the source of the smell he saw that there were lots of trees….not a single apple tree though. He looked towards his feet. The sunlight's rays scattered dots of light all over the shrubbed forest floor..

_Any number of wild animals could have done their business under these shrubs. That's where the smell will be coming from._

I am starting to wish that I had put a quest card into the guild to get these apples for me.

Issiah had made quite a number of friends at the hero guild. Notably he knew the Hero of Oakvale himself. He had even given him some simple quests in the past. These days the Hero of Oakvale was far too famous to lurk about looking for apples in the wood especially after he gave that jack of blades a good hiding. Issiah's main point of contact now with the guild was the guild master who bought plenty of Iassiah's Scrumpy for the mess hall. Apparently the heroes lapped it up. It was great for business.

He decided to simply ignore the smell and continue on.

The hobbe apple tree must be close the map says I'm in the right area.

He turned the map upside down and tried the match it to the trees in front of him. To no avail.

He started to doubt the accuracy of the hand drawn map he had. He had acquired the map and the idea of making some scrumpy from hobbe apples from a random guy in the pub in Bowerstone. Issiah was only now starting to realise that he maybe shouldn't of put his faith in this map. Which could only be described as basic to say the most.

_That smell is getting worse._

Issiah smelt his arm pits. It was mid day and it was a bit stuffy in the forest. After an adequate inspection he decided that the smell from his armpits wasn't the foul smell that was bothering him. However, he did decide that he would benefit from a bath this evening if he ever found these apples and got back to orchard farm.

SNAP

That sound came from behind him and it was definitely the sound of a twig or small branch snapping.

Except it wasn't him who had stepped on the branch.

_It would seem I am not alone._

He jumped around towards where the sound came from.

"Who's there? Anyone? Anybody? You don't need to be shy. I have a spare bottle of Issiah's scrumpy I could share with you"

There was no response.

He shrugged it off and decided that he must be hearing things. After all he had already consumed about 2 litres of scrumpy since he started this journey…. it could be his imagination.

A croaking gargling sound was heard now from behind him.

He stopped. He recognised the sound. Through his tipsyness he now remembered what the smell was. Its unique pungeant smell could be recognised instantly if you weren't so drunk.

Hobbes.

Issiah turned around slowly with the scrumpy bottle he was holding ready to strike like a make shift baton.

As he turned a sudden relief washed over him. It wasn't a hoard of hobbes. It was just one.

It was a baby hobbe…well a toddler he thought…..and it was wearing a nappy.

The hobbe looked pleased to see him. It seemed to be distressed.

"errrr…..hello….little hobbey…..what's the matter petal….er…son….er….are you a baby boy or girl? I can't tell?"

_Maybe I should throw it some scrumpy and leg it?_

The baby hobbe started to make motions and pulling on its nappy. It seemed to want it off.

_Why does a hobbe have a nappy on? Nevernmind…._

"You want that nappy off don't you?"

"aaaddd aackktt aaagjjkjk" was the sound the little creature made.

"Do you want me to take that off you little one?"

Issiah couldn't quite believe what he was doing. As he knelt down next to the little creature he went to unhook the nappy… and then it jumped on him.

"What the?..!"

The little creature pounced on Issiah clawing at his face and trying to bite him.

"atch acahh shh kojhdoAFFFDD!" it screamed as it seemed to increase its intensity of attack.

The creature was only small about the size of a human toddler so Issiah easily was able to grab its arms and in one fluid motion hurled it with all his force at a nearby tree. It his the trunk of the tree with a massive Thud sound and dropped to the ground motionless.

He looked down and realsed that he was missing the bottle he was carrying.

His mini battle with the baby hobbe had made him drop his scrumpy.

Which made him mad.

He ran over quickly to where the baby hobbe was starting to come around from its tree thud and he grabbed it again. Its eyes were slightly open and even for a hobbe looked dazed and confused. Before Issiah had a chance to scream "wheres my scrumpy?" he heard another voice.

"ARRCHHJKK KKTT TAA TAA"

Issiah now realised that the baby hobbe can't have been alone. He glanced to his right and looked at the hoard glaring back at him .

There most of been at least twenty adult Hobbes stood there watching him hold the baby.

The biggest one about 3 foot tall pointed to the baby Issiah was holding

"ARRCHHJKK KKTT TAA TAA"

Issiah though it would be best to put the little hobbe down and back away slowly and once he had distanced himself far enough away he would turn and make a run for it.

He placed the hobbe down gently and stood up slowly he then started walking backwards.

"Calm see? No bother….Ill be just going now." He said quietly as he backed off.

The pack of hobbes slowly moved towards the baby.

_Could it be? Could it be that they will leave me alone because they are more concerned about their baby?_

He had made a good distance away from the hoard at least 20 yards before he tripped over the scrumpy bottle…

As he hit the deck. He heard the pack scream.

"TAAAK TAAAAAAAK!"

He looked up to see the hoard running towards him crude weapons raised.

He knew he didn't stand a chance.

_Why didn't I get a hero to do this? I am going to die… all over an apple._

At that moment he felt the ground shake just behind him. He turned to look to see probably one of the largest men he had ever seen jumping over him and towards the hoard of hobbes lightning quick.

As the giant moved his speed was almost impossible for his size. It was hard to make out the movment of his legs as it was that fast.

Issiah lay there and watched the giant mans first impact with the hoard. Many of the little creatures flew back 30 or 40 feet. Issiah could have sworn that one particular creature had even cleared the highest tree tops from one of the giants kicks.

The sounds of cries and snapping of little hobbe bones were the next sounds he heard. As quickly as it had happened the pack got scared and immediately escaped. The leader managed to pick up the baby hobbe as he fled.

The whole thing happened so quick issiah could believe his eyes.

The large man stood there looking for any more obvious threats. He was large. Maybe 7ft high with a muscular frame. He had shaggy black hair with a thick layer of stubble on his face.

_Wow…he must be a Hero._

The giant man moved over to where Issiah lay.

Man…. he's bigger then the hero of Oakvale…

Then he reached out his massive hand to help up Issiah.

"Are you OK? He said with a deep booming voice."

"Yes…..yeah….I think so…..Thank you hero…"

"I am no Hero. Just a woodcutter." The large man said.

"Excuse me but ive seen movements like that before in heroes. I'm sorry for the mistake….and your strength… You kicked a hobbe over a tree!"

"I don't think it was over the tree…..Maybe into the branches…" the giant man was clearly joking.

"ha ha….I…..anyway.. I thank you woodcutter. Please want is your name?"

"Scotty" he smiled as he said it.

"Just Scotty" Issiah mumbled.

"Yeah"

"You look a bit a beat up and if you like we have plenty of ale and meat back at our camp. It's not far from here. Maybe an hour of so. You look like you need it. I just need to finish collecting this wood."

"That would be most generous thanks. I like a gentleman's beverage." Noticeably perked up by the mention of alcohol.

"Don't we all?" Scotty replied.

"I'm just set up over here you can sit on the horse cart while I load the last of the wood."

The two men walked about 5 minutes to where Scotty was felling trees. Issiah couldn't believe his eyes.

"The Hobbe Apple Tree" he shouted very excitedly.

"Yeah, me and my mentor Ronald come to great wood especially for the wood from these trees. There are perfect for furniture and arrow making. Much better quality then the trees we get from gibbet woods where we live. We can make more money selling this wood at market."

"I see… do you use the fruit as well?"

"Well….. I just bin it…..usually. You can't make furniture from fruit can you? And you sure you didn't bang your head?"

"You can't make furniture but you can make scrumpy! Please Scotty if you will can I take a sack of these apples and make a batch of scrumpy? If it tastes like I think it will it will be a most popular beverage in Albion and will make us a fortune. Every time you fell one of these trees you could provide me with the fruit at my farm. ITS A PERFECT PARTNERSHIP!"

"Ha woooooohhh sir. We would have to pass that by the boss. He's back at camp. He's old these days so he just sits about and makes me do all the work. He still makes the decisions though with regards to the business. Grab your apples for now and we will see what he says."

The large man started picking up logs that no ordinary man would have the strength to pick up like they were toothpicks.

Issiah sat there gathering stray apples and though to himself.

_It was a good job I didn't hire a hero after all…._

2.1.2) RONALDEdit

Ronald Lay by the camp fire contemplating getting up. These days he found even the simplest things took it out of him.

_I'm too old. Too weak. I'm not what I used to be._

Ronald was now eighty and he felt it. No longer was the woodcutter's life of felling trees and travelling to market to sell it ever going to be as easy as it once was.

_Thank the heavens for the lad._

On that thought Ronald sat up and started to prepare Scotty's lunch. He knew that he was too weak now to chop trees and load the cart but he could still make a good meal for his lad.

Over the last two decades Ronald and Scotty had been living together, Ronald had considered him like an adopted son. The two of them shared a strong bond as any son and a farther would. Often people would remark

"Wow Ronald, your son is huge now."

Scotty and Ronald would never correct people; they would always let people think they were related. They both felt that way anyway. Ronald loved Scotty he was his son and he would do anything for the lad.

_Yeah….Scotty's going to be hungry…..always is in fact._

Ronald had a sack of apples and root vegetables and a quarter pig with him. Not to mention the mini keg of ale they had brought. He decided it would be best to cook the pig whole and make a stew from some of the meat and mix the apples and root vegetables in with it.

He placed the ingredients on the fire and started to stir the big stewing bowl he had.

_Hopefully this will fill him….better add lots of water._

He placed maybe twenty whole potatoes and six quartered turnips into the water. Next he added four pints of ale and eight halved apples. He started to tear bits of meat of the pig when he heard the carriage approach.

"I hope my dinners ready Ronald." Scotty shouted in a joking way.

"You may be big Scotty, but you know I won't put up with any lip lad."

As Scotty stopped the horse cart he started to laugh.

"I know you wouldn't boss." He smiled.

Ronald looked at the half drunk man that Scotty had sat beside him.

"Who's that and why is he on my cart?"

"Who that? Well that's Issiah. He's had quite an eventful afternoon. Haven't you Issiah?"

Issiah jumped off the horse cart and shook Ronald's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir. I have a business proposal for you…"

Issiah jumped straight in to the business proposal that he had explained to Scotty and how it was guan teed to make them a killing in Bowerstone selling both furniture and Scrumpy from the hobbe apple trees.

Ronald served the food and drink to the men before sitting down beside the fire himself.

"Issiah you have got your self a deal. You can start production right away. We travel to Bowerstone in a week would you be able to have your batch ready?"

"hic….hic….what?" Issiah responded.

"Are you drunk again?" Scotty remarked.

"tis this ale. Tis not nice as me scrumpy but still nice."

It wasn't long before Issiah was asleep.

Ronald said to Scotty.

"So what do you think? Can we make some money of this guy?"

"Possibly I think having him about is more entertainment value then anything."

They both sat there eating their meals and laughing as they always did now. The Past was a vague memory for Scotty and he didn't revisit it often as the pain was now buried down inside him. Some may have called him a coward but for Scotty he didn't think so. He preferred to ignore his past. His present was with Ronald and now Issiah that's all that mattered to him.

2.1.3) BLIND BUT STILL SEESEdit

Bowerstone market was quieter then usual. It was probably due to the rain beating down like a constant shower. Many of the stalls fabric roofs had socked through and in some case come down completely. Even still there were still some punters about. The sound of deals being made could still be heard through the wind and the rain.

In the centre of the market was a small tree that around it had a crude wooden bench its small branches and leaves moved with the winds. Some would say that it was out of place. Indeed when the markets were busy it wouldn't be ideal to sit as the footfall would likely sweep a person sitting there away.

Today though.

The hooded woman approached the tree. She turned around and perched herself on the bench softly. She slid slowly along to face a particular stall. The stall she faced was a shop working out of the back of a horse cart. By the smell of it, it sold raw wood. The sign on the side of the Cart read.

"Ron and Scotty's hobbe apple woodery"

It looked to sell all lengths and sizes of the precious wood. The hooded woman had being on this bench before and when this particular trader was there. She noticed the tall man shouting about the discounts that they were offering today. This week as expected they appeared to be another man selling bottles of apple cider from the same stall.

"This is the week." She said under her breathe to no one in particular.

Just then the man selling the cider tripped over a bag of hobbe apples into the crude tables he made to hold the bottles of cider. The bottles smashed all over the floor and apples rolled out everywhere in all directions.

"NOOOO MY SCRUMPYYY!" came the cries from the man who must of being drunk.

Then she felt it. She felt the slight touch of the apple at her heal. This particular apple was always going to hit her foot and was going to allow her to plant the seed she needed to ensure her plans came to fruition.

"Excuse me madam." Came the low toned booming voice of the young tall man.

"My friend he dropped all of his apples can I have that one back?"

"Of course…..for a minute of your time." The hooded woman said. The tall man couldn't see her face. She didn't look up at him she simple placed her hand on the bench and said one word.

"Sit" in a gentle and inviting way.

It took the large man a few seconds to sit down. This may of being because it was difficult for a man of 7ft to sit on a bench meant for children, or it may of being because he was trying to fathom why a blind woman would want to speak with him and sit next to her. He sat next to her, she could feel the weight of him when he sat down.

"Thank you. Here is your apple. My name is Theresa." She said in a distinctive low pitched voice.

"Nice to meet you….I think….I am Scotty." The man returned.

"That is your name but not who you are." She said abruptly and left a few seconds gap before speaking again.

"I know who you are. I know what you must do. I have seen it." She looked directly at him. For the first time the large man could see her eyes. Her pupils were white the shade of clouds. She touched his stubbly face.

"So young and still too weak. You will not be able to avenge your family until you are stronger."

Scotty started to pull away.

"Do not be worried. Do not go away. Remember 1 apple for 1 minute." She said.

"How do you know this?" Scotty said with the sound of confusion in his voice.

"This is the way of things." She replied quickly.

She rummaged around in her sachet and pulled out an old music box.

"This box was my brother. It has a power to help you. You must only use it when the time comes." She passed him the box.

"But when will I know to use it?" Scotty said.

"You will know." She said standing up.

"The next chapter in your life is coming. Make sure then you tie up any lose ends."

She nodded towards the horse and cart selling the wood and then pointed her finger towards the gates of Bowerstone.

"You need to go there before you take him on and avenge your. I have seen this. It's what is meant for you. It's your destiny Kingsley. Do not forget who you are"

Scotty stood up next to her still holding the box. The rain seemed to beat down harder now. Theresa started to walk away.

"Good bye Kingsley. May your enemies meet their destiny too."

Scotty still confused by this whole thing shouted.

"Where were you pointing? What did it mean?"

The woman stopped and said back to him softly.

"The guild of heroes."

Then continued to walk away.

2.1.4) THE BRAWLEREdit

The evening was still young in the Axe and Scottman. The air was heavy and stagnant and smelt of sweat. There was a cold breeze coming from the entrance of the inn. Seb and weak arms had retreated to a table next to the fire. Big Jack had taken a break in the story to serve some other punters. It had become quite busy in the last hour or so with many passing traders coming in for ale on their way to or from Farna. Seb had thought about leaving so he could find an inn in Farna so he could be up early for the morning's trade. However, he had convinced himself that he needed to stay here and get a room for the night as that would save him the walk in the darkness to Farna. In Reality though, it was because he wanted to finish the story Jack had started about the axe.

Seb took a moment to look at the axe again. The light from the nearby lights reflected from its head through the crowd of men who were waiting to be served at the bar.

"I was like that to begin with too." Weak arms said with a quiet laugh.

Seb's stare was broken he looked at the funny old man.

"You were? Does it glow or is it me?" Seb questioned.

"Some say so. I don't see it myself….Hee….Its a Magic Axe….all very interesting." The old man chuckled to himself while scratching his white haired head.

"Its Magic as well as being huge?"

"Oh yeah…Hee….the is to blame. It's the reason why I persist."

"You persist? You are extremely strange little fella aren't you?" Seb took a swig of ale and tried to understand what weakarms was harping on about now.

Weak arms raised his hand and pointed to the axe. He wasn't a frail old man. He looked it but when he moved he moved like a young man. It was a bit strange.

"At the end of the hilt there was a Box. Kingsley grafted it on. The box was this beautiful old thing with patterns on the sides. Looked quite out of place attached to that old thing."

Seb was tiring of weakarms stories that never made sense.

"What are you rabbiting on about now old man."

"Listen…..Hee…The box is what made the axe magic. It's what made me magic….Well more magic anyway. Its what makes me persist."

"You are making less sense the more you explain." The younger man said rubbing his eyes and yawning with boredom.

The old man for some reason suddenly looked sad his seemingly constant smile dissolving away in an instant. He put his hands on his face and shrugged his shoulders. He spoke through his palms.

"One day….as I recall…. When we were young….me and Kinsley were out adventuring. Kingsley had gone to get us some food….the axe it was… just there and I was curious…..I had noticed the box previously and Kingsley had always being guarded about telling me about it…..The most I got was it was a gift from an old woman…..I took my chance….I regret it now….I wasn't to know….."

Seb's focus was now very much on weak arms his boredom very much subsided.

"Did you steal the box?" Seb said with curiosity with a hint of excitement.

Weak arms removed his hands and looked at Sebastian with guilt in his eyes.

"Worse…..I opened it….It wasn't meant for me….it was meant for Kingsley….Its power made the axe glow and made me…. well…..magic."

Seb's then realised then that this man was insane and the look on his face obviously showed it.

"So where is the magic box now? Magic man?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

The old man looked ashamed.

"He took it off the axe and gave it to me as a gift….he wasn't angry…he never said anything about again other then….that she said he would know when the time came to open it….I guess that time never came for him...I was deeply ashamed of myself for doing it. I wanted him to be angry with me but he never was."

From towards the bar loud voices could be heard cutting through the ambiance of the inn like a cymbal crash in an orchestra. Big Jack shouted from behind the bar towards two largely built men. They were no big Jack but they may have caused him issues if they both went for him at the same time.

"GET OUT OR RONALDS REVENGE WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY." Jack shouted at the two men from behind the bar and placed his hand on the hilt of the Axe.

"Who da ya think ya are? I'm Dex the leader of da west coast bandits. For tha insult ya av to giv me all yer gold." The larger of the two men wore a mish mash of clothes that now after he announced himself as a bandit it was like everyone should of realised but didn't.

The large man was clearly drunk and looking for trouble. It didn't look like Jack was having any of it.

"Both of you have until the count of three to get out of here."

The smaller of the two bandit men piped up he was shorter and fatter but had a face tattoo that made him look vicious.

"Boss lets just go I cant be arsed with this"

"NAH, who does he tink he is? He gona down." The Bandit leader drew a dagger and started waving it at big Jack. Jack without hesitation grabbed his arm and slammed it down on the bar. The crack of the bones in the mans arm sent shivers of Sebs spine. The bandit leader dropped the dagger and screamed out in pain.

The smaller bandit jumped over the bar onto big Jacks back and tried to get him into a head lock. Big jack easily grabbed the mans head and threw him over his shoulders onto the bar with a crash knocking over various drinks that were on the bar. He then used a heavy elbow to plant a precision hit into his abdomen. The man rolled off the bar onto the floor making no sound. He looked to be seriously winded.

"Oh dear me…hee…..I should help" weak arms said.

Seb couldn't believe what was happening.

"Ron, do me a favour and grab that one will ya?" big jack shouted pointing to the Smaller bandit.

Weak arms stood up and ran over towards the brawl.

Ron eh? Seb thought to himself as he picked up the small winded bandit. Jack made easy work of the larger man picking him up by his throat with one hand and throwing him out into the cold night the sound of him hitting the floor could be heard from the inside of the inn.

Seb and a few of the other punters were now watching the entertainment from the safety of a bay window.

That must of hurt Seb thought.

Ron pushed the smaller man out to

"Don't come back here." Ron said with a completely different tone to his usually playful one.

The smaller man picked him self up and ran off. The large man was still laid in the dirt holding his fractured arm screaming.

Ron turned his back and started walking back into the inn. The large man then jumped up and ran at Ron.

"RON!" Seb shouted from behind the class. He looked over at Seb just as the bandit plunged another dagger into the back of the old man. The Bandit then quickly turned and ran off into the darkness of night.

Ron dropped to his knees and spat out a mouthful of blood.

Big jack quickly came to his aid and picked him up easily like rag doll. He brought the old man back into the inn with incredible speed. It was difficult to see what was blood and what was the Red hood the old man was wearing.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Jack shouted.

Everyone started leaving hastily. Seb headed for the door mostly in shock from what had just happened. He was the last one heading towards the door. When he heard a weak voice call out.

"Seb" Ron said through blood gurgling in his throat.

Seb came over to wear jack was holding the old man.

"This is gonna hurt Ron." Jack pulled the dagger from Rons back.

The old man hardly made a sound. Blood poured from his back.

"Seb" he said again with his eyes glazing over motionless.

His breaths had become slow and his limps limp the mans life slipped away and with that he died in Jacks arms.

Seb didn't know what to do. He dropped to his knees and started shaking. He thought it may be shock.

Big Jack was covered in Rons blood. He looked at Seb. Still holding t he corpse.

"Have you seen this? He's bled all over my new clothes. I always tell him to never turn your back on a bandit."

Seb looked at Big Jack confused.

"He's just been murdered and youre worried about your clothes?"

"Yes." Big jack said.

Seb couldn't believe what he was hearing from big Jack.

"I'm sorry Jack I will get them cleaned." came the voice of Ron. He sat up looking at his blood stained hood.

"It's a good job….heh….that this hood is red…hides the blood."

"Ron?...Weakarms?…How? Are you?..." Seb said looking at the dagger wound that had miraculously healed.

"How am I alive…..heh…..Like I said…..I persist….young man"

"Yeah but how?"

"I have told you. Kingsley's box. The one that was on that axe. It made me…well…. Magic"

The old man started to laugh. Again.


	7. Woman

2.2.1) EMILY

The Bowerstone furniture store had being doing very well lately. Sales of high end items had increased substantially since the introduction of "Hobbewood" by Ronald Flowerman. Emily had just sold an ornate table and chairs made from the material. It was mid morning and she had already sold one of the largest items in the store.

_Yes it's going to be a good day._

Emily and her family moved to Bowerstone from a village called Oakvale in the south of Albion, following a terrible bandit raid when she was only a child. Their home was burned to the ground. They only just managed to get away with their lives. Since then they had settled in Bowerstone and for the last few years ran a small furniture shop.

Emily looked up at the shelf about the door to the shop. At one end sat an old raggedy doll.

_Rosie prefers Bowerstone to Oakvale anyway._

"You sold the table?" The booming voice came from the workshop section of the furniture shop.

"Yes father. Mother will be most pleased." Emily shouted back just as her mother wandered into the shop entrance bell ringing as she did.

"Your mother Sarah…will never be pleased Em." He replied in a joking way from the back of the workshop.

"I heard that Alan" Sarah said in a firm voice while she smiled at her daughter. There wasn't any reply from Alan. All that could be heard was the sanding of wood.

"Emily tomorrow is your 26th birthday I want you to have a day off and do something for yourself. You need to get out there. Find a husband" she winked and started to laugh at her blushing daughter.

"Mother it's only another day! To me I would much prefer to sell some more furniture. Not looking about for suitable bachelors"

"I would too." Came the voice from Alan again laughing a way in the workshop.

"I am putting my foot down Emily. You will have tomorrow off and you will enjoy yourself! You are a beautiful young woman and you need to go get yourself some new clothes and make tomorrow special" Sarah had become red in the cheeks with frustration as she often did.

"Okay mother you win. I will the take the day off." Emily said defeated sometimes it was easier agreeing with her mother then anything else.

"Marvelous. Well then I'm off to go get your presents wrapped." Sarah walked off humming away happily.

"Get some new clothes?" Emily said out loud.

Emily was tall and thin and clothes were hard to find for her shape. People would often comment that she was taller then most men. Which she had grown tired of. She had long curly red hair and fair skin the colour of porcelain. Her Eyes were green and her lips red that stood out against her white skin. Everyone could see how beautiful she was except her.

She looked down at the basic brown dress she wore today and the black leather shoes.

_It's not too bad._

Her father came into the main shop from the manufacturing area with beads of sweat on his brow. The plump man had being working on producing furniture as quickly as he could. But these days Emily seemed to be selling the furniture quicker then her father could make it.

"Em can you do me a favour?" he said whilst rubbing his perspiration from his face with gloved hands.

"Yes father." She replied.

"I need to finish this job. But I need more Hobbewood. Can you go down to market and place an order with Ronald Flowerman and have his lad carry the wood back here? I will watch the shop whilst you are out and I'll continue working"

"Yes father I will do that straight away, I have never done it before so what do I ask for?"

"Just give Ronald this note…he's the old man. It has what I need on it. Get his boy to carry the order back here." The plump man took a long deep breath.

"Okay father." Emily kissed him on his squidgy cheek and exited the shop.

Emily walked through Bowerstone without a care in the world. It was a nice day and the air was fresh and breezy. She looked over to where there were some children chasing chickens about.

"You chicken chaser." One boy shouted to another boy.

_The boys used to call each other that in Oakvale._

She had a sense of nostalgia as she headed into the market.

The market was busy. She hadn't being to market for years and never to buy wood. She looked about the sea of heads. That was the advantage of being tall, you could see over people the majority of the time. She scanned the area looking for what must by the wood stall.

She looked over towards a horse and cart. There was plenty of wood on the back of the cart and it appeared that there were also lots of apples. The sign on the cart read.

"Ron and Scottys hobbe apple woodery."

That must be it.

She made her way carefully towards the cart making sure to avoid bumping into anyone. This was hard because everyone seemed to be carrying crates of various produce.

As she got closer it became apparent that she had the correct place. Surely enough there were various cuts of wood available with price tags on. Oddly though there was a drunken man trying to sell the cloudiest cider she had ever seen slurring his words and drinking more then he was selling.

She knelt down and picked up a piece of wood from the odds and sods bucket.

"That would be great for a couple of arrows." A low toned gentle voice said.

Emily stood up turned to face the direction the voice had come from.

"Up here….Hi…are you okay?" he said.

For possibly the first time in her life she had to look up at someone when talking to them. She may of being just over 6ft but this man may have being nearly 7ft.

He repeated

"Hi are you okay?" and smiled at her.

Emily felt like the wind had being kicked out of her lungs, she didn't know what to say. He was beautiful. His smile made her knees weak.

"I…I…am. I mean yes. I am okay that is." She could feel the redness in her cheeks. It always appeared worse for her with her pale skin. He was about her age, He had medium length black hair with a wave. His eyes were grey and friendly. He had a square jaw emphasised by the stubble on it that made her follow his jaw line from ear to ear. He smiled again.

"What's your name? I am Scotty nice to meet you." He offered her his hand. It was huge. She took it in hers and gently grasped it.

"Emily. My father…. he buys would from yours. He's busy today so he sent me." She realised that she was still holding his hand. She let it go quickly.

"You're Alan's daughter? The furniture maker?" he sounded shocked.

"Yes." She said looking into his eyes admiring the different shades within.

"I'm glad he didn't come. I mean busy. I mean…" his nervousness made her feel at ease and comfortable.

"I know what you mean Scotty I'm glad too."

Emily talked with Scotty for rest of the day they really hit it off. They talked about everything from hobbewood to favourite books. They chatted and laughed. Emily noticed that the old man Ronald didn't mind his son chatting with her. In fact it seemed like he was happy it was happening.

The old man approached the couple.

"Hello Emily. Did your father give you the order note?" Emily handed Ronald the note her father prepared.

"Oh I see thanks Em give my regards to your dad."

He handed the note to Scotty.

"Lad there you go. Can you get this order together and take it to the furniture shop escorting Emily home?"

"Absolutely" Scotty replied. She saw out of the corner of her eye that the old man winked at Scotty which she thought she wasn't meant to see. She didn't mind. She was excited that Scotty might feel the same way about her as she did him.

She didn't believe in love at first site.

_But this must be close._

Scotty quickly gathered her fathers order together he lifted cuts of wood that would of taken two men with one arm. His body was muscular and she thought he caught a few times admiring it. He didn't say anything though. Before she knew it she was heading back to the shop with him walking beside her. She noticed people looking at them as they walked.

"It must be a sight for them." She said to Scotty.

"What must?" she said smiling.

"Well the two tallest people in Bowerstone being together. "

"Together together?" he said joking

"You know what I mean. You're such a joker Scotty." She pushed him gently in the shoulder flirtatiously. She had a really strong feeling about him. She felt like she had known him for years not hours it was that kind feeling.

At last they came to the shop. She didn't want to leave him. She sensed he felt the same way too.

He finished loading up the last of the order into the storage shed.

They both tried to talk at the same time awkwardly.

She got her words out first.

"It's my birthday tomorrow, I'm off. Do you want to do something together? You know tallies together and that." She cringed at her own joke.

"Like a date?" he returned looking at her seriously slanting his head to one side.

She didn't know how to answer that. Maybe she had read his signals wrong. Before she had time to think about it he jumped in.

"I would like it to be a date. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." His serious face clearly another joke melted away to a warm smile.

With those words she was sure that her knees would fail her. She steadied herself.

"I would like that…. A lot… You are not too bad yourself Mr. I will see you tomorrow at mid day. Come meet me here."

She got close to him and kissed him on the cheek. He smelt of fresh wood and soap that reminded her of some of the scented oils you could get from the gift shop. She left him and opened the shop door the bells above her head shocked her even though she was expecting them. She waved him off and couldn't contain the smile anymore as she closed the door. She let it burst out and butterflies flew around in her tummy like they were having a party.

"ooohhhh who was that handsome man Em?" her mother said approaching.

Emily watched Him walking away every cell in her body was telling her to just run after him but she controlled herself.

"That..Man… Mother is the man I'm going to marry." She started giggling.

"oooooooooh" Her mother said.

Emily hugged her mother and both of them shared the girly excitement.

2.2.2) SCOTTY

Scotty felt as light as a feather as he headed to the Tavern in Bowerstone south. He kept replaying moments of his conversations with Emily. She was perfect.

_Her smile…Her laugh. Her long curly red hair and her fair skin and those eyes….those eyes._

The afternoon had broken and the day had started to fade into night. The last few open shops and stalls were closing. Scotty past a few patrolling guards as he came up to the entrance to the tavern.

"They're both in there Scotty" the guard said as he walked past.

Scotty hardly recognised the guard as Tom the guard who often bought fire wood from him.

"Thanks Tom. They always are!" The guard nodded in acknowledgement as he continued his patrol.

Scotty couldn't keep the smile off his face as he entered the bar. He thought he must have looked like a child who had just got a new toy sword. He opened the large wooden door and immediately felt the lively atmosphere of the Tavern hit him. It was busy with people taking up most of the tables and even a few groups stood in corners where there was space. The bright lights from the fire and surrounding lamps and candles lit the room perfectly. The warm air thick with the smell of ale and Stew filled his lungs. Scotty took a deep smell and clapped his palms together as he stepped further inside. He wondered again about eventually buying and running a bar.

_It must be great. I'll do that one day. Maybe Emily could help..._

He snapped out of the pipedream and looked about for Ronald and Issiah. He must of being stood there for a while as people on nearby tables started to stare at him with bemused expressions. Scotty heard the sound of huge laugh in the corner of the large room just right of the bar. There were about five or six men stood around a table laughing. Scotty thought nothing of it at first until he saw Issiah take to the top of the table and start doing some sort dance shaking the drinks off the table top and spilling them all over the floor.

_Oh dear not again…..Too much scrumpy._

Scotty quickly negotiated his way through the people and close knit tables to the corner where Issiah was entertaining. Issiah caught Scotty's eye. Scotty must have had a face of disapproval as instantly the little man jumped from the table.

"Ah….der sirs…ma.. scrumpy…dance…dis over." He lifted his bottle of cloudy think concoction and drank deep.

There were some disappointed sighs from the men who had gathered around to watch Issiah play the fool.

As the men cleared from around the table Scotty caught view of Ronald sat there right in the corner. His facial expression was one of contentment. He looked so happy that he looked like he hardly even noticed Issiah's antics on the table he was sat at. The old Woodcutter glanced over to Scotty and his face lit more.

"My Boy! Get the ales in and sit down. I would like to hear all about young Emily."

Scotty nodded and unconsciously allowed a massive smile to surface. The very mention of Emily forced it from him.

He approached the bar, waved to the bartender and then he suddenly thought.

_My Boy?...He has never called me that before…_

The gruesome bar tenders body odour was enough to make anyone want to be served quickly. Scotty though he would use his height to get served before the some of the other punters.

"Excuse me, two ales." He said looking down at the stumpy smelling barkeep.

The rounded man immediately started filling two tankards with the orange frothy liquid.

Scotty paid the ball of a man and quickly to get out of his cloud of stink returned to the table where Ronald and Issiah were sat. He noticed as he returned the old woodcutter was just smiling at him.

"What?" Scotty said as he handed him the ale.

"you av a little girlfriendy don't ya kid?" Issiah managed wobbling on the stool next to Ronald. He lifted the glass jug on the table and nearly knocked the ales the Scotty had just bought.

"I am just happy Scotty. It's about time you found a nice wife and have some nice kids. I would love to be grandfather." The old man sipped his ale slowly.

_A Grandfather?_

Scotty stirred in his seat. It was like he was being bitten by hundreds of grass fly. He couldn't sit still.

"We just met….she probably won't like me when she gets to know me." Scotty tired to hide his redness in his cheeks by rubbing his face.

The old man didn't flinch.

"I…. know…. Scotty…Love….I fell in love once. She felt the same way too. Except I let her get away. She married another."

Scotty as Ronald was talking was starting to feel a bit hot under the collar. He didn't find these sorts of things easy to talk about and often would hide serious conversation among silly jokes.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Boy. If you feel it you must go for it." The old man reached over the table and grabbed Scotty's hands. He looked him in the eyes and said.

"This isn't the easiest for me to say but I have wanted to say it for a while. For years in fact. To be honest I don't know how long these old eighty year old bones are going last."

The old man squeezed Scotty's hand firm.

"Okay….You ARE my son…. You always have been boy…ever since I found you….."

Kingsley could see that the old mans eyes were beginning to water. Kingsley suddenly felt a lump in his throat as the man continued.

"I am very proud of the man you have become and I know you will regain your birthright eventually. Today I saw in your eyes and hers…Love. You will be together and you will be happy. I am telling you this as a father would to his son. I am telling you this because I love you boy. Always have."

A tear dripped down the old mans face as he began to smile again.

_It was pride._

Scotty couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy. He had everything, an adoptive father who loved him as a son, friends, he looked over as Issiah wobbling on the bar stool. He had a great job and business that was doing well. Now, it seemed he may have found love.

Scotty stood up and grabbed the old man and hugged him.

"I love you too old man." He said into his grey hair roughly where his ear was.

"Still life in the old bugger yet though."

After a moment both men sat down rejuvenated laughing

"I am meeting her tomorrow. I think I'll take her for a Pic nic. There is a place for it just out side the city gates."

"dat dis the great idea Scott..y really gud." Issiah fell off the chair. Both Scotty and Ronald didn't bat an eyelid.

"I have us a room for the night here. Saves us setting up camp outside the city walls. In the morning you don't have to work. I will make him work with the impending hangover he will have. That will teach him. You go have a great day with Emily."

The old man finished off his ale and gave Scotty a few more gold.

"Go on son get your self some more ale before bed to celebrate. These old bones need to rest now. Come on you." Ronald kicked Issiah and the man got to his feet. Ronald put his arm around his waist and headed towards the door leading to the rooms upstairs.

"Good night Son." The old man called back as he headed up the stairs.

Scotty replied.

"Goodnight"

_Father_

2.2.3) THE GIFT

Old Ronald Flowerman had being at the Bowerstone Blacksmith for what seemed like three days. He looked up into the clear blue Sky.

_About noon. I don't have long before Scotty is back with Emily._

The blacksmith a big old cow of a man was putting the final finishing touches to Scotty's Birthday Present. He had removed his shirt, presumably because the shop was as hot as the surface of the sun. Ronald watched the man hit the metal with a huge hammer. With every strike the ripples of fat on the mans bare hairy chest would wobble.

_Didn't expect this wonderful sight today._

Not satisfied with the speed in which Scotty's Birthday present was being finished Ronald decided to mention it again for about the third time.

"Come on Trevor. Back in the old days you used to make two axes a day! This one has taken you nearly a week!" Ronald hoped that comment may inspire him to work a little quicker.

Trevor the blacksmith just started giggling.

"But Ronald this isn't any ordinary axe is it? For a start it's four times the weight of a regular great axe."

Ronald nodded his head in acceptance of the fact that this Axe wasn't a regular axe. It had taken Ronald months to design it. Sure it was heavy, but it was meant for Scotty. It was the correct size and weight to complement his strength. The great axes head was huge about the size of the blacksmiths anvil.

Ronald suddenly panicked.

_I hope it isn't too heavy for him.._

"You look like you are worried about the size of this? For Scotty." The black smith said continuing to pummel the axe.

The worry on Ronald's face must of being apparent looking at him.

"You shouldn't worry old man." The black smith kicked the anvil next to him it was a huge piece of metal.

"Who do you think I got to put that there?"

Ronald immediately felt better and recalled that Scotty had moved that anvil for the black smith last summer. He carried the anvil under one arm and a box of leather under the other one.

_My memory is starting to fail me. Too old._

"Will it be finished in an hour?" The old man said clutching at straws.

"Yeah should be Ronald. If you like I can deliver it to the furniture shop in an hour or so. Might take me a bit longer as I need my sons to help me move it safely."

"That would be great Trevor. Cheers."

Ronald stepped out into the sunshine. Surprisingly it was cooler in the hot sun than it was in the blacksmith.

The city was fairly quiet it wasn't a market day and so it made it easy to get about within the city. Ronald hardly ever got to see Bowerstone when the market wasn't on. It struck him as actually larger with less bodies packing the space within its walls.

Ronald headed straight over to the furniture shop. He headed in through the front door. He noticed that the door sign read

"CLOSED FOR FAMILY BIRTHDAY CELEBRATIONS"

The annoying bell rang in his ears as the door opened.

_I wish Alan would take that bloody thing off._

The first thing he saw was the bunting and the happy birthday sign from within the shop.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCOTTY!" it read in bright red letters on a white fabric background.

There was a dining table set up and a delicious smell of roast meat in the air.

"Ronald!" came the voice of Sarah as she burst into the room from the living area of the building dragging in more scent of cooked food.

She ran straight over to him and kissed him on both cheeks.

"We thought you were going to be late for your own sons surprise birthday party!" she started rubbing her head and laughing making little "Phew" sounds.

"Oh no no wouldn't miss it for the world. So the two love birds not back yet?" he said as he threw his overcoat on the hat stand next to him.

"Scotty picked Emily up this morning they have gone for yet another pic nic. Must the hundredth one this year." She headed back towards the living quarters.

"Yeah they certainly love it. Young love eh?" Ronald followed.

As he entered the living room he was handed a class of frothy liquid that looked black.

"Try that…Ronald. New variant. Very potent. Going to be massive this year I think." Issiah already seemed to have a light wobble. He didn't have a bottle scrumpy attached to his arm yet so that was a good sign.

"Hmmm yeah I will try that later" He lied putting the class down on a nearby side table.

Alan was sitting in the window moving back and forth on his rocking chair.

"Hey Ronald. Where is this Axe then?" he questioned looking concerned.

"Trevor is just finishing it off he's bringing it over soon."

"That's great; I was starting to get nervous that we wouldn't have a gift for him. I'm so glad we all chipped in to get him this amazing piece of weaponry. Truly one of a kind I can't wait to see it." The furniture maker stood up and waddled off to the kitchen to check on the status of the food.

"Get off Alan, stop picking wait until we are all sat down"

Was all that was heard from the kitchen.

Ronald giggled to himself.

"Ronald are you three staying here tonight or are you back off to your cabin in gibbet woods?" came the voice of Sarah cutting through the sound of pots and pans being rattled together.

"This afternoon me and Issiah are headed off back. We are running low on regular wood so going to fell some trees in the morning. I think Scotty may be staying the night. If that's okay?"

"Of course. We are all family now. Scotty is like a son to me. Its being nearly one year since Em and Scotty hit it off….. When do you think Scotty will propose?" she started chuckling away.

"I honestly don't know. I hope it's soon. Otherwise I don't think ill be around." Ronald said jokingly.

"You still got loads of time left you old codger!" Issiah managed between gob fulls of dark grog.

Ronald heard the door bell and then hurried footsteps.

Emily shot into the living room like lightning. She was dressed in a long white dress that fitted her perfectly. Her hair was platted and flopped to one side. It even looked like she was wearing simple make up which she didn't need however it added to her beauty.

"Emily you look wonderful." Ronald managed before she cut him off.

"He's coming NOW! He's just getting some bread from the bakers. Quickly!"

Everyone hurried back into the shop where the dining table had being placed. They hid in various places around the shop.

Ronald could see Scotty approaching the shop from behind a wooden rocking horse he was crouched behind. He boy stopped outside the door and read the sign.

He smiled.

_Dam I wish I moved that sign._

Scotty ducked under the top of the door frame as he entered the shop.

"SURPRISE!" everyone collectively shouted jumping out from behind there hiding places. Scotty's face lit up and he started laughing.

"Wow, everyone is here! That's guy's thanks a lot. The sign gave it a away though!"

Emily ran up to her boyfriend and gave him a prolonged kiss.

"Okay… Okay… get a room for goodness sake." Issiah said under his breath. No one noticed though.

"This is the best birthday ever guys." Scotty said again holding Emily close to his side.

Ronald approached him.

"We all got you a single gift. It's coming shortly. We have all put something unique in to it. I hope you don't mind waiting for a while."

"Hey….you look well. Old man. You look the best you have in years. You're radiant. Is something the matter" Scotty said laughing away.

"No No no it's probably just a good night sleep and running about sorting out your gift this morning."

"This party is more important than the gift guys, I just want to spend time with you lot….and hopefully get some of that roast I can smell."

Sarah nodded and immediately set out getting the dinner ready for everyone to tuck into. The group sat down and feasted on the food. Laughing and joking and generally having a great time. Ronald was sharing stories about how he and Scotty have gotten in to some scrapes only to get out by the skin of their teeth. Issiah went on to tell the story of being attached by a baby hobbe.

Later on, Ronald was finishing the last of his rhubarb crumble when he saw Trevor the black smith approach the shop. He jumped out of his seat and went straight outside. Trevor had brought his sons to pull the trolley with the axe on. Ronald approached the men and the trolley. They both were covered in sweat from pushing and pulling the trolley.

"Ronald?" came the voice of Scotty behind him. Ronald turned to face the tall man.

"Your gift lad. Its here. Thanks Trevor." Ronald nodded to the blacksmith.

Ronald watched as Scotty approached the axe. The axe had being shined to a high polish. The head of the axe was squared off and not rounded like most woodcutters axes. The sharp edge had being sharpened to a glimmering point. The opposite side of the blade had a sharp spike. The axes handle also appeared to be made from Hobbewood. It was wrapped in a material that looked like it had good grip but Ronald didn't know what it was.

Scotty just stood there not saying anything gliding his fingers over the massive weapon.

"Do you like it lad?" Ronald said nervously. The rest of the diner party gathered around the cart carrying the axe.

Scotty gripped the handle and hoisted the huge piece of metal up off the cart like it was a simple paper weight. He span it in his hands.

The blacksmith looked like his jaw was going to drop off his face. Scotty balanced the axe on his back.

"I really love it guys. Thanks! Its AMAZING" Scotty genuinely looked elated with the huge weapon.

"I bet I cold cut through trees in one go with this."

"That's the idea." Ronald said.

"Here cut this" Alan said pointing to the stump of tree that was headed for firewood. The tree must have being at least half a meter wide.

The giant man lifted his giant axe and brought it down. The ground shook with the impact and a dust cloud erupted. When it cleared. The stump was in two pieces and Scotty was stood there smiling.

"Please be careful with that my love." Emily said concerned.

"I will. This axe it's perfect for me. Thank you everyone. Thank you Father."

Ronald heard the word...the first time the lad had said it to him.

He knew then that this was the happiest moment of his life. He just threw a random question Scotty's way.

"What will you name it Lad?"

Scotty waited a few seconds thinking and then he looked up at the old man who had took him in raised him as his own child, the man at which he owed everything to. A glimmer of sunlight caught his eye shining from the tip of the blade and reflecting into his eyes. He squinted.

"This is….Ronald's…Radiance."

2.2.4) THE PERSISTER

After the events of the evening so far, Seb felt like his head was in a daze. This could have been because he saw an old man stabbed to death only to then seemingly come back from the dead or it could have been the four or five pints of ale he had consumed since then.

_Probably a bit of both._

The bar had thinned out in the last few hours after the ruckus. Big Jack had continued the story between serving drinks as if nothing had happened to Ron "weak arms" Shadowheart.

_It was about time he told me his real name…._

Many of the remaining folks in the bar were yawning and stretching whilst finishing off the remaining dregs in their tankards. Seb glanced around.

_I am the only one who wants more ale?_

"It's getting late Seb." the voice of Big Jack from behind the bar boomed. He was wiping the surface with velocity using a rag and doing a pretty good job.

"Is it nearly closing time?" Sebastian had to admit his response may have sounded like a child who was being asked to come in, from playing in the street, for bedtime.

Jack scratched his full thick red hair and rubbed his stubbly face with his hands. He let out a small chuckle.

"You want me to finish the story don't you?" He had moved on to polishing some glasses now.

The words came as a relief to Seb. He had heard so much about Kingsley and his story. He had even found out how the axe was made.

_It would be a shame if I didn't find out how Jack got the axe._

Ron, for the past few hours, had hit the drink hard. He kept saying that he "Needed it to heal." From what Seb had seen the healing was pretty instantaneous. The old man just seemed to be drinking to get blind drunk. It was useful though, as he seemed to be giving up quite a lot of information he had previously being reluctant to.

For instance he spoke about his family and the origins of family name Shadowheart. His family hundreds of years ago were originally lords with the name Heart. His family were spawned from an exiled family member who murdered his adulterous wife when he caught her in the act. From then on, he was referred to as the Shadowheart and the name stuck throughout his bloodline.

Sebastian was enjoying the varying stories Ron was coming up with. They were a bit disjointed but he was enjoying them all the same.

"Hey Ron….Don't you think you should let me know how you come back from the dead?" Sebastian tried to keep his question sounding like a joke as much as possible.

The old man pointed at Sebastian, his eyes glazed with the taint of alcohol.

"You are certainly a persistent little bugger aren't you boy?"

Seb smiled and gave his best "Who Me?" expression.

"Yeah you could say….I persist."

Ron laughed out and loud and hit the table.

"Come on the Big Jack more ale! Why not?"

Big Jack shook his head disapprovingly but still poured the ales anyway.

Ronald closed his eyes as if to take a brief second to compose himself.

"The box…I mean Kingsley's box…the very one that used to be on the hilt of that axe. It has the power to allow you to continue to walk in this world….continuously. I have some of that power and it is the reason I'm sitting with you now."

The old man stared towards the fire and took a deep breath.

"Kingsley gave you the box after you received its gifts. Did Kingsley use it as well?"

The old man stirred in his seat.

"Truly I do not know."

"Where is Kingsley now? Is he Dead?" Seb was on a roll.

Ronald started laughing, took a few seconds and then said off handily.

"Lets put it this way boy…. I didn't see him die. Who knows? One day he simply disappeared. Much like his grandfather in the story. Some people say he they saw him heading to the Edgelands, some people say he went into hiding." Seb noticed that the old man quickly give Big Jack a sideways glance.

Big Jack had made his way hastily over to the table where the pair were sitting.

"Your ale gentleman." He placed the tankards down and gave Ron an ominous look.

"Drink up before Weakarms here blabs anymore." He folded his huge arms.

"Sorry…. Big Jack…. you know me." The old man looked more than a little sheepish.

"Yeah I do….. unfortunately…. Let's continue the story." He said as he pulled up a chair next to them.

"Ok but first can you go get some more of that bread and cheese?" the old man said pushing his luck with the big man.

Big Jack nodded with a smile and a shrug of the shoulders before heading towards the kitchen.

"And Scotty….some apples too." Ron said naturally.

The big man hardly noticed the request.

"Okay Okay old man."

Seb was the only one who reacted to the old man's question.

_Scotty?_


	8. For Them

2.3.1) EMILY

Emily still felt the butterflies in her stomach every time see saw Scotty. He was truly a people person. Her family loved him like a son. Even her father who in the past wasn't very keen on young men pursuing his only daughter had grown fond of her giant hunk of a man.

_He is a hunk._

She stared at him from her father's rocking chair. He was in the kitchen with her mother washing the dishes from his birthday dinner. He insisted on helping her and Emily sitting down. Emily had successfully managed to eat a full plate of roast with vegetables and then two puddings. She felt like she was carrying a belly full of rocks. She looked out of the window into the calmness of the city night. It was quiet, with only the odd Bowerstoner walking past every now and again. She managed to acquire the will to stand up and head towards the kitchen.

Scotty and Sara were finishing up. Scotty had even put most of the dishes away.

_He's a good one._

As he put the last of the serving bowls away, he hit his head on the dangling iron light fitting.

"Ouch." He mumbled laughing under the slight influence of the ale he had drunk during the meal. The fitting was rocking in the room shifting the light back and forth.

"Oh…behave Scotty, I'm sure you've had much worse." Sara said in a jokingly yet serious way that only a mother can deliver.

"You're right Sara. I have, only usually I'm more drunk."

All three of them laughed at his joke.

_He's always joking. I love it._

Emily put her arms around his waist and nested her head on his chest. The warmth of his chest and sound of his breathing was enough to put her in a hypnotic trance.

"Okay…. you two love birds I am off to bed. Did you manage to speak with Alan before he retired Scotty?" the look on Sara's face showed Emily that she was hiding something. She kind of half smiled. Where her mouth would stay emotionless but her eyes would squint like a smile, her crow's feet becoming prominent.

"I did. Thanks Sara and if you don't mind. I would like to some time with your beautiful daughter." Scotty said softly not giving anything away.

The older woman gave them both a kiss and squeezed Emily tight in a motherly hug before headed towards the stairs with a spring in her step.

_Why's she so excited?_

"She only acts this way when she's keeping a secret." She said watching her mother skip up the stairs.

She turned back to find Scotty knelling on one knee, looking into her eyes.

Immediately she knew what was happening. The butterflies in her stomach became erratic they had turned into a warm flush that was sweeping up from her stomach like a blanket and making her skin tingle. She felt herself start to hyperventilate. It was making her feel light headed.

She didn't know what to do. She felt like she was going to explode.

He knelt there looking perfect the epitome of her perfect man.

"Emily….I love you… I have spoken with your father and got his blessing…. Will you do me the honor…?"

"YES! YES! YES!" she couldn't contain herself any longer she threw herself at him. They kissed and he picked her up off her feet and spinning them around squeezed her.

He had tears in his eyes and then set her off as well. He placed her down gently.

"Don't you want to see the ring?" as he picked out the box from his pocket.

She couldn't speak instead just gripped her hands into tight balls and making an excited sound, which after doing she realized sounded like some sort of animal.

He opened the box and inside was a golden ring with an emerald stone within. It shone bright like their love.

"Wow!... It's perfect Scotty!" he put the ring on her finger and she looked at it from various angles.

"So you're happy Em?"

"The happiest woman in Albion."

She kissed him and they hugged for what seemed like hours.

"When will we be married" she whispered into his ear.

"Soon, I need to go away for a few days, back to the cabin in Gibbet Woods to help the old man and the drunk one." He let out a small laugh.

"Awww really?" she made it sound as humorous as possible but actually she was genuinely devastated.

"It won't be for long I just need to help get this new batch of wood. He's getting on and I would feel guilty otherwise."

_He always thinks of others first._

"Okay but I want you back in a few days." she said snuggling into his stubbly neck.

"When I'm back we will arrange a date for the wedding. I promise" He hugged her tight.

_She was so excited._

This was the best day of her life.

2.3.2) RONALD

Old Ronald Flowerman awoke to the sound of birds singing and wind rustling in the trees. The cabin was bright and airy a reflection of the early morning weather in the forest. Gibbett Woods had a bad reputation for hobbes and bandit attacks which Ronald always thought was unfair as the majority of the areas were beautiful.

Ronald's particular cabin had being his home for the last forty years and for half of that the home he brought up Scotty.

He sat up in his bed and placed his feet on the floor. He stood up slowly.

_Always best to rise slowly….at my age._

He was right as well. His joints and his back were aching. Then again they always did. Old men cutting down trees and chopping wood would do that. He made his way towards the window of his bedroom and lent on the window sill that overlooked the workshop and yard.

_That's where he first held an axe and chopped his first piece of wood._

The memories of Scotty when he was a child gave him a feeling of pride and love. He was so glad that even in his seventh decade he was given the chance to be a father. Now in his ninth decade there was the very real possibility of becoming a grandfather. Even through Scotty came into his life after a terrible tragedy they made the most of it and were happy.

_I still can't believe it._

He took a deep breath of the fresh forest air. It was an earthy scent with undertones freshly cut wood from the night before.

Ronald and Issiah had made it back before dark the night before. The birthday meal had left Ronald wanting more. Not of the food but just more time together with Scotty and his new family.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

The words gave Ronald and warm and excited feeling every time he recalled Scotty saying them. The feeling seemed to increase in intensity more and more with each thought.

From the room next door Ronald could hear the tell tale sign of Issiah waking. It always started with slamming his feet against the floor and usually stumbling about a bit in a semi hungover semi drunken state. Obviously then followed by a furious sounding fart. The second part of Issiah's wake up routine was why Ronald had learnt to leave all windows open when they were in the cabin.

"You up Issiah?" Ronald shouted as he was dressing himself struggling to put on his socks as he often did after putting in a wood chopping shift.

_These aches and pains…._

"Aye…Boss… just need some bread and a pick me up."

Ronald knew exactly what he meant by "pick me up". It usually meant at least one pint of the stuff he had drunk from the night before. "Aire of tha dawwg!" he always said in a way which somehow justified his actions. Although he was a drunken idiot, Issiah did contribute to business pot with his home brew sales and had become a loyal and deserving friend to both himself and Scotty.

Ronald made his way to the kitchen he had some cured meat left from the other weak and plenty of bread and fruit. He decided that he should leave most of it for Scotty when he arrived later on today.

_He wouldn't be happy if there wasn't anything left when he got back from Bowerstone._

He placed conservative portions of fruit, and meat and plenty of bread on two plates. He smelt Issiah before noticing he had entered the kitchen.

"Alright boss…Not feeling….well 'undred percent t'day like." Ronald turned to face the man. Half dressed, black circles under his eyes and the worst case of bed head he had even seen. Not to mention the smell of "gut rot" he was carrying about him like a constant reminder he had it.

"No kidding Issiah." Ronald continued to prepare the food when he heard voices coming from outside.

The door to the cabin was hammered three times. Issiah covered his ears, probably loud knocks first thing in the morning wasn't great for a drunk's headaches.

"Who's that first thing in the bleeding morning?" Ronald headed towards the door annoyed that the owner of the loud knock had no regard for common doorstep manners.

_You never knock this early._

Ronald unlocked the heavy steel lock and swung the door open. In front of him stood three men in what looked like guard uniforms and hats. The uniforms had a red and yellow theme. There appeared to be four dogs tied up to a tree nearby.

_Definitely not Bowerstone guards._

The four men were big and looked thuggish. As Ronald scanned each of their faces each one looked more ugly then the last. He focused on the central man. He looked to have some sort of badge on his chest.

_He must be the leader…the one was bloody banged on this door._

"Greetings. Sir. Please allow me to introduce myself." The big man said. Ronald looked down and noticed that each man was fully equipped with massive swords, each hilt carrying ornate details.

_Expensive_

"I am Sir Fredrick Pennyton….and these are my associates." He continued.

"What do you think you are doing sonny knocking on this door at this hour?" Ronald was surprised at how angry the tone in his voice was.

_Eighty years old and still have it._

"My apologies Sir, my sincerest apologies." The large man bowed to Ronald. He took off his guards hat and Ronald got a good look at him.

He had short dark greasy hair that looked like it hadn't being washed for weeks. His nose was a wash of blocked black pores and his had a deep noticeable scar running the length of his face from cheek to forehead crossing his left eye. It appeared as though the eye was blinded from that injury as it just appeared cloudy like a cataract.

_There's something off about this._

"We are here to collect the Farna Tax. You are aware that we now that we apply Farna tax to every land his Lordship governs." He said smiling through blackened teeth.

"I am but its doesn't apply to us as are south which lies in Bowerstone's district." Ronald insisted.

"I am afraid that you are incorrect this whole forest belongs to Farna. You have lived here for decades without paying a single gold. You will pay your lordship his Tax or there will be consequences." Fredrick said with authority.

Ronald heard Issiah approach him from behind.

"Whats going on Boss?" he said with a mouthful of bread.

"QUIET YOU!" Fredrick screamed at Issiah.

"I have the authority to take matters into my own hands Sir. If the tax isn't paid. You owe us call it 8000 gold."

"8000 GOLD? Are you absolutely insane. We don't make that much money in a year let alone have it just to give you here and now. Take me to your lord." Ronald insisted.

"His Lordship Marcus Scott, has bestowed upon my executive powers to all who will not pay. You have ten seconds to hand over the deeds to this cabin or face the penalty."

Ronald couldn't believe his ears. The adrenaline was pumping around his body his didn't know what to do.

"10…..9…..8….."

"But how can you do this." He shouted. The three other men all began unsheathing their swords.

"7…..6….5….."

"Please give me some time Fredrick my son… he's coming back this afternoon he could settle this for us…."

_And deal with you four easily._

"4…..3….2…"

"Please sir." Ronald pleaded.

"ONE!" sir Fredrick unsheathed his sword and in one fluid arcing motion made swiped his sword towards Ronald.

Ronald closed his eyes.

He heard an unnatural thud against the wooden floor a moment later.

He opened his eyes and saw Issiah's lifeless head looking up at him eyes still frozen in shock.

Issiah's headless body hit the floor blood exploding out all over the wall as the heart continued to beat.

It all happened so fast Ronald just stared in shock at Issiah's eyes looking at him.

"He's got a son…let's wait for him. Tie the old man up. Feed the body to the dogs."

2.3.3) SCOTTY

Scotty felt like he was as light as a feather as he walked down the dirt road towards Ronald's cabin. Even the sheer weight of the Ronald's Radiance resting on his shoulder wasn't enough to weigh him down. He was surprised really. He had being walking for hours since he had set off from Bowerstone early that morning and he didn't feel even remotely tired.

_She said yes….I will need to build a house…maybe in Bowerstone…. maybe the woods? Close to Ronald…..I could be a father soon…I will make her so happy…_

His mind was like a whirlwind of excitement. He hardly noticed the sunshine in the sky beating down on the forest giving the air a humid and earthy fragrance. The trees were alive with the sounds of birds singing and light breeze rustling the trees up high. He passed the fallen tree, a huge old tree that had collapsed under its own weight when Scotty was still young. Ronald and Scotty had deliberately left it there so that they could sit on it out in the forest and have picnics on it when the mood took them.

The giant man sat on edge of the thickest part. He slid down to the area he always sat feeling for the grooves that fit his backside perfectly.

_I could bring my family here too. Just like Ronald did when I was young._

He rose from his seat and with a feeling of nostalgia and excitement for the future in his belly let out a massive smile. If anyone had being there to see it they might of thought that he had just heard a good joke.

He continued on following the path towards the Cabin. As he reached the nook where the cabin could be seen off in the distance he heard what he could have sworn was barking.

_Dogs? How strange._

His excitement subsided and was replaced with confusion. He scratched at his stubbly face that was starting to become a beard.

_Why are the dogs at the cabin?_

Scotty's natural instinct was to worry so he picked up his walk to a jog towards the cabin. As he got closer he noticed that there was smoke coming from the chimney which made him feel less worried about the barking sounds.

_Well Ronald and Issiah must be in. Probably cooking my dinner._

He slowed back down and convinced himself that the noises he heard must have been his imagination.

_They weren't._

Just outside the cabin chained to the fence that Scotty and Ronald had put up last autumn were four large angry looking black and tan dogs. Scotty wasn't really an expert in dog breeds but looking at them looking muscular and capable of doing some serious damage with their massive jaws.

Confident that the hounds were restrained Scotty made his way slowly and calmly towards the entrance of the cabin. The dogs noticed his approach immediately started jumping around violently and barking as loud as the animals could. Scotty backed away from the dogs. He noticed that their faces and teeth were covered in blood obviously from where they had being eating. There were some sloppy entrails on the floor by the dogs.

They must have eaten some sort of animal raw. Probably a deer judging by the size of some of remaining pieces scattered about the dogs.

_Revile._

Scotty was about to shout into the cabin to get Ronald and Issiah to explain what was going on here when he was interrupted.

"Good afternoon to you young sir. My…. you are a big one aren't you?" came the sarcastic toned voice from the doorway of the cabin.

Scotty watched as the large guard dressed from head to toe in red and yellow strolled through the door on to the patio like he owned the place.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

Scotty could feel the hairs on his neck stand on end. The way they did when he was starting to get angry.

"Not speaking? How terribly rude of you. Me and my men were just having lunch with your dear old pappy?"

Scotty squeezed the hilt of the axe that was still resting neatly on his shoulder. His knuckles begin to turn white as he squeezed. The guard noticed straight away.

"Come now, young man. We mean you no harm." The guard approached slowly towards Scotty. He was smirking as he approached. He moved slowly around circling Scotty as he talked.

"That's a pretty piece of equipment you have there" The guard went to touch the blade of the axe. Scotty moved it out of the way.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Where is my father?" Scotty moved quickly ensuring that the guard didn't have the chance to get behind him.

"Me?...I am Sir Fredrick Pennyton. I am here to collect owed monies on behalf of my lord."

"Your lord?" Scotty said noticing now that two other guards were coming out of the cabin. Just as big and as ugly as Fredrick. One was carrying an object wrapped in cloth.

"Yes…My lord….Lord Marcus Scott of House Scott."

The words hit Scotty like a boulder in the face. The very sound of his name brought back the feelings he had repressed from all those decades ago. It was like the events that had happened twenty years ago had only happened yesterday. His thoughts started throwing random memories at him. His father Lord Reginald talking to him about family values on a cold winters night by the fire, his mother singing to his baby sister in the nursery to calm her, the castle in Farna and all the people who worked there. His stomach then turned over he felt like he was going to be sick. His memories grew darker he saw his uncle taking sick pleasure in killing his family, He saw the lifeless bodies of his mother and father laying in their blood eyes still open like pieces of meat.

Scotty jumped back and raised the axe into a fighting position. His anger was starting to bubble over. He could feel the blood under his skin starting to boil.

"I don't think so my boy. Travis please can you present this young man with the gift I have got for him?"

Scotty didn't know what to make of the situation. He wanted to just tear these men to shreds but he didn't know where Ronald was. Whether he was safe or not.

The man holding the object approached Scotty slowly and held out the object. Scotty placed Ronald's Radiance back on his shoulder and took the "gift" from the guard.

"Now if you will…." Sir Fredrick motioned to Scotty to remove the fabric covering the gift.

Scotty shook the top rag off easily. That was when he first noticed the blood. A dark red congealed blood soaked into the under fabric. As the last part of fabric fell away Scotty suddenly realized what he was holding.

Issiah's eyes were still open and looking at him. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth like a limp piece of flesh.

Scotty dropped the head on the floor and it rolled into a bush. Suddenly the large man felt the weight of the axe for the first time. His knees buckled and he dropped to the floor.

He put the axe down. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. He rubbed his eyes smearing Issiah's blood all over his face by accident. The smell of the iron rich blood made him feel sick. He vomited on the floor.

"Oh dear….Young sir doesn't feel too well boys. We fed the rest of him to the dogs" Fredrick said in sadistic way.

"Why….WHYYY?" Scotty shouted the very will to speak was hard for him.

"You owe our lord Farna Tax of the sum of 8000 gold to be paid today. And your father wasn't playing the game correctly now was he" Sir Fredrick knelt down beside Scotty.

"7900 owed after I take this beautiful axe." He started laughing.

"But….I….." Scotty was hyperventilating.

"No Buts please. Just gold. I have something to motivate you. If you will…" Fredrick waved to a fourth guard waiting just within the door to the cabin.

He came out leading Ronald outside. Ronald looked beaten and bruised he was gagged and was bound by the wrists behind his back.

Scotty felt a surge of anger give him the energy he needed to speak

"What have you done? Issiah was no one. He had nothing to do with our cabin or Farna tax and Ronald he's an old man. Let him go. Take me instead to your lord."

Scotty stood up and placed his hand on the hilt of the axe again.

"I am afraid your options are limited. You pay me the money now or the old man dies and I burn your cabin to the ground and lock you up for the remainder of your natural life." The four men started laughing away which set the dogs off barking again.

Scotty looked over at the old man. He looked scared, helpless.

_I don't know what to do old man._

Scotty knew they didn't have the money.

Could I take all these men myself? They have swords and dogs. I might be able to but they look trained.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid. As you can see, you are not in a very good position are you?" Sir Fredrick unsheathed his sword.

Scotty thought fast.

"Okay I have the gold it's in the workshop." Sir Fredrick walked towards Ronald and guard holding him he said.

"Go with him and get the gold." As they made the exchange Scotty took his chance. He gripped Ronald's Radiance and hurled it above his head whilst he launched his attack towards Sir Fredrick.

Quickly Fredrick raised a palm towards the incoming attack from Scotty. A red ball of energy accumulated and exploded towards him.

In mid-air the fireball struck knocking him off course. It set his clothes on fire and started to burn his flesh. The smell of burning hair was perfumed the air as he desperately rolled around the floor putting out the flames.

_He can use will magic…._

Two of the guards approached him swords raised.

Scotty now bare-chested swung the axe across the midsection of the first cutting him in two instantly. Blood exploding all over his face and chest. The other men slashed the sword across Scotty's back causing him to drop to the floor in pain and scream out.

He tripped the man who was stood behind him as the third man approached. Scotty planted to axe into the mans head before he had a chance to launch an attack. He pivoted on the spot and with all his weight stamped on the third mans head instantaneously crushing it.

"This was the wrong decision Young Man." Sir Fredrick unsheathed his sword and slashed the Achilles tendons of Ronald.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Scotty screamed.

Time felt like it was slowing down. The old man dropped to his knees and looked at Scotty.

"Any last words? Old man." Sir Fredrick said taking the gag off the old man.

Scotty was too far away.

_I am helpless._

Ronald smiled at Scotty with that warm fatherly smile like he had always done. Then he said one word.

"Kingsley"

With that a huge ball of flames covered the old man coming from sir Fredrick's raised palms. The intensity of the flames charred the old man's body quickly to a blacked heap

With Ronald's remains still burning sir Fredrick shouted across the yard to Scotty.

"I hope you like being eaten by dogs." He let the four dogs off the chain. They all headed towards him barking.

He ran.

2.3.4) THE HIDER

The cave was dark and cool. Its walls shielded the sounds of the forest making the small cavern silent and calm. So silent that he could hear his thoughts loud and clear torturing him, teasing him.

_Why didn't you?...you needed to react quicker…if you had only…_

The thoughts made his stomach cramp. It felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly with a shard of glass. He turned on his side frustrated. The hard rock that Scotty laid upon was uncomfortable.

_And painful._

He needed the pain though. He needed something to remind him he was still here, still alive, something to breathe life back into his still numb body.

He didn't know if he had being lying in the cave for days or for hours. Every time he opened his eyes he felt the tears of sadness, the tears of failure run down his cheeks.

_I should just keep them closed. Hope for death to take me. I'm just a coward hiding._

He kept replaying the scene in his minds eye. The old man dropping to his knees after he had being cut by Sir Fredrick. He wasn't scared not in the end. He didn't show any sign of fear in his face, he had accepted his fate. The smile he gave to Scotty before he was burned was the same one he had when Scotty had said he was going to ask Emily to marry him.

_Full of pride…full of love._

The old man deserved better, deserved the opportunity to be a grandfather. It was all taken away from him by Sir Fredrick. Scotty squeezed his hands tight with anger. He noticed how weak he felt. He let out a frustrated breath.

"He took it away from him…he took it AWAY!" Scotty yelled into the empty darkness of the cave. The echo of his words vibrating around the room.

He closed his eyes tight and hoped he could will the energy to get up. Suddenly there was a change in the air. Something he could feel but wasn't truly there. Something he knew was present but couldn't see.

A familiar voice reached out to him from beyond the Darkness.

"It wasn't just Sir Fredrick who took it away from him boy…He was simply a pawn."

Scotty at first didn't know what to do or say. He reached about frantically in front of him feeling for his axe he knew he had dumped close by.

"You cannot harm me boy." The voice came again. This time he recognized who it belonged to.

Scotty sat up and pushed himself backwards until he was sat against one of the walls in the cavern.

He stared into the darkness.

"I recognise your voice? You are the woman…the woman who gave me the box. Do I use it now? Is now the time?" He said hoping that the box could do something for him in this situation.

"No. The box will not help you now." The distant voice said.

Scotty pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped them with his arms. He placed his face on his knees and uncontrollably started to cry with disappointment.

"YOU WILL NOT ALLOW THIS MAN TO DO THIS TO YOU." Came the voice only this time now it had a thickness to it, a harsh aggressiveness.

"I can't…I am not strong enough I can't…" the giant man sat there still in tears. Like a little boy. Like he did all those years ago.

"Sir Fredrick was sent by your uncle Lord Marcus. Sir Fredrick is an exiled Hero from the guild. Your uncle knighted him and he now stands beside the lord as they continue to abuse the people in and around your home town of Farna….you have Hidden for long enough. Now STAND UP!"

Scotty felt weaker. He couldn't do anything about Sir Fredrick or his Uncle. They were too strong.

"I cant…"

"YOU WILL STAND NOW."

When she spoke the word now. A vision hit him like a ton of bricks, before he knew it he was back in the castle by the fireplace. His birth mother and father stood by the fire holding hands. In the chair next to them sat Ronald Flowerman staring at Scotty.

"You need to stop these men. Their evil flames need to be put out. You can do it. One step at a time." Ronald looked at Scotty's birthparents.

"Do it for me son…Do it FOR THEM."

"Kill the bastard."

Like a hard slap in the face Scotty was suddenly out of the vision and back in the cave. He felt the energy surge through his legs. He sprang up.

"GOOD…you need to train…You need to become what you are destined to become…only then will you be powerful enough to seek your revenge. It may take months it may take years…But YOU WILL become a hero."

"A Hero? Me?" Scotty said grabbing the axe easily with the return of his strength.

"You will go to the heroes guild. I have already made the arrangements. You will seek the guildmaster." The voice had returned to its normal soft tone.

"Okay I will. I will do it for them…FOR THEM!" His sadness had being replaced by anger. He wanted to seek revenge, he wanted to see these men in pain, the way in which they pained his family. He wanted to destroy them.

"Thank you. I will join the guild. I will train. I will make all this right."

"I know you will…..Kingsley Scott….Rightful Lord or Farna" Were the last words heard as the cave become quiet.

Scotty turned towards the entrance and burst out of the cave. The light of the sun burned his eyes making him squint.

"Bloody Hell! Where the heck did you come from? Are you going to kill me with that huge axe?" come the voice of a small petrified man covered in tattoos travelling along the walkway by the cave. He dropped to his knees

"Please I don't have any gold. I'm a travelling trader that's all. Please don't." He was begging Scotty.

Scotty patted him on the shoulder.

"I am sorry. I mean you no harm." He forced a reassuring smile.

The scarred little man looked relived.

"Your not a bandit? You're not going to use that axe on me?"

"No. I am sorry again." Scotty replied.

"Well if you're not a bandit then you are a customer! Would you like a tattoo?"

"No no thank you anyway."

The small man smiled and looked at Scotty in the eyes like he knew something that Scotty didn't.

"Get a tattoo…..They serve as good reminders….Keep you focused on your goals…..Do you know what I mean….?"

The man winked at Scotty with those words. He realized that it seemed incredibly convenient that this man was here at the exact point he emerged from the cave. Especially since this was a particularly quiet walkway.

"Okay…Then." Scotty said going with the flow.

"I would suggest on your chest. The ladies love a tattoo on the chest." He said setting up his little ink sets and pulling out what looked like rusty needle.

"Okay." Scotty was interested to see what the weird little man was going to suggest next he sat down on the mans little tattooing stool.

"Some words I think….would be best." He nodded at Scotty waiting for him to nod back in acceptance.

He nodded.

"I heard you shout something in the cave before you emerged. Give me 60 minutes and I'll have it done for you in no time."

Scotty allowed the man to tattoo his chest. The pain of the scraping needle reminded him what he needed to do.

_Go to the guild become a hero._

"So the axe….what did you call it?" the tattooed man said making conversation.

Scotty stayed quiet thinking. His sadness and anger bubbling away inside. He didn't want to talk about it but then the words just came out

"The axe is called Ronald's Revenge" he said with absolute certainty.

"Wow sounds dangerous." The man started giggling.

"It will be to some." Scotty straight faced.

"Okay all done big man. Here have a look." The tattooed man held up an old mirror so that Scotty could see the tattoo on his chest.

It was an empty heart shape like the heart from a suit of cards. Inside the black inked heart were two words scraped deep into his skin saying "FOR THEM".

A shiver ran up Scotty's back. He would have started crying again if it wasn't for the anger. He knew why the woman had arranged for this man to do this for him, to keep him focused, to always remind him of his mission.

_Revenge_

"Thank you Sir. This will help more then you can imagine." He stood up

"Which way to Bowerstone?" Scotty looked left and right.

"It's that way south." The little man said.

Scotty nodded again and started walking south

"Hey boy?" the man shouted.

Scotty stopped and turned around.

"I didn't catch your name?"

In his minds eye Scotty saw Ronald kneeling saying his final word and finally knew why he said it.

_I won't hide anymore old man…._

"My name is Kingsley Scott."

He turned back on the road and headed towards his destiny.


End file.
